


Peter Stark Takes On The World - Rebooted Series

by MikaelsonFan93



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: And Peter Parker Breaks It, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Bully Flash Thompson, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Flash Thompson Bullies Peter Parker, Gay Bucky Barnes, Gay Harley Keener, Harley Keener is a Good Bro, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov Friendship, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Has Panic Attacks, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a bit of a brat, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Peter has Stark Sass, Protective Harley Keener, The Avengers Are Good Bros, The Good Ol' Field Trip Trope, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark is a great dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29123946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikaelsonFan93/pseuds/MikaelsonFan93
Summary: The Life and times of Peter Stark and his dad, Tony Stark.
Relationships: Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), Harley Keener/Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 102





	1. Chapter 1: Parker Luck Or Stark Curse?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reboot of my series. I’ve decided to blend the two oneshots together and merge them into the main story, which is going to be different now too. I loved writing the story, but I got demotivated from writing it and thought about ways I could improve it, make it longer and more detailed. I know some people may have read a lot of this already, but there are new parts, some parts have been slightly rewritten and the story itself is gonna take a different turn.

The helicopters were still flying around the destroyed ferry, as Peter sat, perching on the edge of a building, his mask in his left hand as he swung his legs, watching the destruction he’d caused. He noticed one of his dad’s suits flying over to him.

“Previously on Peter Screws the Pooch,” Tony’s voice sounded out of the suit. “I tell you to stay away from this. Instead, you hacked a multimillion-dollar suit so you could sneak around behind my back doing the one thing I told you not to do.”

“Is everyone okay?”

“No thanks to you.” Tony said bitterly.

“No thanks to me?” Angered, Peter jumped off the edge and approached the Iron Man suit. “Those weapons were out there, and I tried to tell you about it. But you didn’t listen. None of this would’ve happened if you had just listened to me.” He yelled. His dad had spent quite a bit of time out of town recently, leaving Peter with Pepper and occasionally his Uncle Rhodey, but his dad was just never there. He had to try and make Tony feel bad about that. “If you even cared, you’d actually be here.”

The Iron Man suit opened, revealing Tony inside. He stepped down from the suit and marched toward Peter, who backs off. ”I did listen, kid. Who do you think called the FBI, huh?” Tony snapped. “Do you know that I was the only one who believed in you? Everyone else said I was crazy to recruit my 14-year-old son.”

“I’m fifteen.” Peter said weakly.

“No, this is where you zip it, all right? The adult is talking. What if somebody had died tonight? Different story, right? ‘Cause that’s on you.” Tony yelled. He shook his head, obviously deep in thought. “And if you died, I feel like that’s on me. I couldn’t handle that Pete.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Yes sir? Yes sir? Honestly Pete, is that all you’ve got to say?”

“I, I’m sorry Dad.”

“Sorry kiddo, but sorry doesn’t cut it this time.”

“I understand. I just wanted to be like you.” Peter said weakly.

“And I wanted you to be better!” Tony yelled. “When you came to live with me Peter, you were such a sweet little boy. I know you’re not that same kid anymore, but I had faith in you kid, and you’ve really disappointed me.” He could see the pained look in his son’s eyes. “Okay, this is not working out. I’m gonna need the suit back.”

“For how long?”

“Forever.” Peter shook his head with a shocked expression. “Yeah. Yeah, that’s how it works.”

“No, no, no Dad... Please, please, please…” Peter begged.

“Let’s have it.”

“You don’t understand, Dad. Please. This is all I have. I’m nothing without this suit.”

Tony looked at his son, shock apparent in his face. “If you’re nothing without this suit Peter, then you shouldn’t have it. And it means I’ve failed you as a parent. God, I sound like my dad.”

“I don’t have any other clothes.” Peter said, defeated.

“Okay, we’ll sort that out.” Tony said.

* * *

They waited around 30 minutes for Happy to arrive, since he’d already started travelling as soon as he saw the Ferry on the News. The ride back to the Tower was silent. Peter refused to even look at Tony, and Tony wasn’t much better. Every so often, he would just sigh and look at his watch, clearly pissed off and refusing to tell his son how much. Once they got back to the Tower, Peter refused to ride in the same elevator as his dad, much to Tony’s dismay. Since he was in trouble, Tony put Peter in the first elevator and sent him up to the Penthouse, taking the next elevator seconds later. When they were in the Penthouse, all hell broke loose. 

“Peter, I’m sick of your complete disregard for your own safety! You just swing into trouble and you don’t care if you get hurt or not!”

“Well, who do you think I got it from, huh?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know you got it from me, but you’re supposed to learn from my mistakes, not repeat them!”

“Well, clearly I’m just a massive screw up then huh?”

“You’re not a screw up Pete, but you’re definitely on your way to becoming one!”

“And you’re on your way to becoming Howard!”

“Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark, you don’t mean that!”

“I don’t mean it? You’re right. You’re becoming worse than Howard! You’re yelling at me, calling me a disappointment, you’re flying out of town every other day! But at least when Howard flew off, you had your mom!” Tony’s face fell and Peter could see the hurt in his eyes.

“Pete-”

“You know what, I’m going to my room!” Peter stormed off to his room. Tony sat on the couch, throwing his head into his hands. Sighing, he pulled out his phone and dialled Rhodey’s number. It rang twice, when Rhodey picked up the phone.

“Tone? What’s going on? I saw on the News about the ferry! Spider-Man was involved, is Pete okay?” Rhodey’s voice came out in a panic.

“Yeah, Pete’s fine. Or at least, physically fine.”

“What do you mean?”

“I took the suit Rhodey. I took his suit and we fought… Again!”

“Why’d you take the suit?”

“I was planning on grounding him, literally. Then he told me he was nothing without the suit and I just took it. Told him he disappointed me.”

“Tony-”

“I know, I know! Rhodey we got back to the Tower and had a huge fight. He told me I’m worse than Howard.”

“What? Why?”

“Because of everything I’ve done recently. Apparently, me flying off across the world, leaving him alone makes me worse.”

“You know he’s just saying that to piss you off, right?”

“He took off to his room right after he said it. He’s right though, Rhodey. I am worse than Howard”

“You’re nowhere near as bad as Howard! You might fly off around the world, but you always come back. You’ve always been there for him. You’ve always shown him unconditional love. This is just a rough patch! You guys are gonna get through it. You’ve just gotta remember, he’s a 15 year old kid!”

“So, you’re saying this is just teenage rebellion?”

“No, I’m saying that he’s pissed off and going through puberty times two, thanks to the spider bite.”

“I’ll talk to him in the morning. Let him calm down tonight.”

“Don’t leave it too long though Stank. If Pete’s anything like you, he’ll need to talk it out. Just prove you’re not like Howard and actually listen to the kid.”

“I’ll let him calm down and speak to him first thing. Thanks Platypus! You always know the right thing to say to me to calm me down.”

“Yeah, I know. Talk to you tomorrow Tones” Rhodey said, hanging up the phone.

* * *

“So, he actually took your suit?” Harley asked, his Southern drawl really coming out.

“Yeah, and I got mad and told him he’s worse than Howard.”

“You actually said that to him? Jeez, the Mechanic must’ve been pissed!”

“He actually looked more hurt than mad.”

“I don’t blame him! Darlin, that one was a bit too far, and you know I’m all for pissing off your old man.”

“I know.”

“Give him a bit of space, let him calm down.”

“I don’t think I wanna talk to him for a few days. I know I went too far and yeah, I caused a whole lot of destruction on the Ferry, but I’m still mad at him, ya know?”

“Just don’t do anything stupid, Pun’kin.”

“Have you met me Harls?” Peter said with a laugh. “Anyway, I gotta go. I’ve gotta get up early tomorrow. I’ve got school. So do you for that matter!”

“Yeah, I know, but I’d rather talk to you all night!” Harley said with a cheeky smile on his face.

“Goodnight Keener! Love you!” Peter said smoothly. In the years that he and Harley had spent talking to each other on the phone, they’d said ‘I love you’ every time they ended the call. Peter always said it was so that Harley knew he had someone who loved him for him, especially since his dad had taken off.

“Love you too Petey!” Harley said, ending the call. Peter turned off the light and put his phone on charge. He pulled the covers over his head and groaned. 

* * *

They did speak the next morning, if you could even call it that. Peter got up for school, showered and dressed without coming out of his room once. He walked to the kitchen, grabbed a granola bar and tried to leave without uttering a word to his dad.

“You’re really not gonna say anything to me?” Tony asked, crossing his hands across the dining table. “I was hoping we could talk about things.”

“No thanks. I’m gonna be late for school.”

“I’ll write you a note.”

“Wouldn’t cut it with the principal. He’s already pissed at me for ditching so much.”

“You’re ditching?”

“Yeah, because of the Arms Dealers!”

“Well, how about I take you this morning?”

“I’d rather take the train. Remember, I’m going to May’s tonight. I think I’m gonna stay there a few days.” Peter said, walking into the elevator.

“Pete-”

“I’ll see you later Tony.” Peter said, as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Peter popped open the small skylight, slipping through, hanging from his web and slowly descended into the building. The room was filled with computers and gadgets, monitors showing Avengers Tower and the blueprint of Stark’s plane. Peter spotted Vulture’s wing suit and went deeper inside.

“Hey!” Peter called out, getting Toomes’ attention. “Surprised?”

“Oh, hey, Pete. I didn’t hear you come in.”

“It’s over. I’ve got you.”

“You know, I gotta tell you, Pete, I really, really admire your grit. I see why Liz likes you. I do. When you first came to the house, I wasn’t sure. I thought, “Really?” But I get it now.”

“How could you do this to her?” Peter asked bitterly.

“To her? I’m not doing anything to her, Pete. I’m doing this for her.”

“Huh, yeah.” Peter said, before shooting his web, gluing Vulture’s left hand against the desk.

Toomes sighed, looking up at the Stark boy. “Peter, you’re young. You don’t understand how the world works.”

“Yeah, but I understand that selling weapons to criminals is wrong.”

“How do you think Stark paid for that tower? Or any of his little toys?” Toomes taunted. “Those people, Pete, those people up there, the rich and the powerful, they do whatever they want. Guys like us, like you and me, they don’t care about us. We build their roads and we fight all their wars and everything, but they don’t care about us. We have to pick up after ‘em. We have to eat their table scraps. That’s how it is. I know you know what I’m talking about, Peter.”

“You’re wrong about him you know. Mr Stark. He doesn’t sell weapons anymore. He hasn’t for a few years. Anyway, why are you telling me this?”

“Because I want you to understand. And... I needed a little time to get her airborne.” Vulture took a folding knife out of his pocket, as his wingsuit flew out from behind Peter’s back, which he avoided. In the confusion of the moment, Vulture was cut free from the web. The wingsuit continued to attack Peter, but he avoided it with quick movements.

“I’m sorry, Peter.”

“What are you talking about? That thing hasn’t even touched me yet.”

Toomes laughed. “True. Then again, I wasn’t really trying to.” Peter realized that the wingsuit wasn’t attacking him; instead, it was chopping down the pillars. He heard cracking of concrete, as the stone pillars began to give way. The building began to collapse, its wreckage raining down on Peter and burying him. He could hear the faint voice of Toomes talking into a walkie-talkie. The Vulture took one last look at the pile of debris covering Peter, then walked away. He paused to stare at the Avengers Tower, his wingsuit attaching itself on his back.

* * *

Peter could feel himself getting weaker, and could feel multiple broken bones throughout his entire body. He was starting to panic, wishing he’d called his dad earlier.

“Oh, god.” Peter said, managing to move slightly “Okay, ready?” He struggled to get up but failed, falling back down. “Hello! Hello! Please. Hey, hey, please. I’m down here. I’m down here. I’m stuck. I’m stuck. I can’t move. I can’t…” Peter screamed, his voice hoarse and coming out raspy. “Papa! Papa, I need you,” Peter said, tears falling from his eyes. He then realised. No one was coming for him. Not his dad, not the Avengers. He was here, on his own. He took a moment to catch his breath and looked down at his reflection in a puddle. He visualised Spider-Man mask in the puddle, covering half the reflection, making it look as if Peter is wearing the Spider-Man mask on half his face. He then thought back to what his dad had said to him when he took the suit away. 

_ “If you’re nothing without this suit Peter, then you shouldn’t have it. And it means I’ve failed you as a parent.” _ Tony’s voice sounded crystal clear in his memory. This gave Peter some confidence, where once it hurt him. Once again, Peter tried to push the debris off his back. He could feel his wrist cracking, obviously it was broken, but he wouldn’t let that stop him from getting free. 

“Come on, Peter.” He said to himself, before lowering his brow, frowning at himself. “Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man. Come on, Spider-Man!” He screamed as he continued pushing the debris off of him.

“Peter? Are you in here?” He heard the familiar voice. 

“Papa?” Peter croaked out. “PAPA, PAPA, I’M OVER HERE!”

“I’m coming kiddo!” Tony said, appearing at Peter’s side and he wasn’t alone. He had Rhodey with him, along with Steve standing further behind. “Bambino, are you okay? Obviously you’re not okay, but are you okay?”

“Papa, I think my wrist is broken, I couldn’t push this off of me” Peter cried. “I’m sorry Papa, you’re right. I’m not ready to be a hero. I’m not ready for the suit.” Tony’s heart broke when Peter called him Papa. There were only two circumstances that caused Peter to call him Papa, one was when they were talking to each other in Italian and the other was when Peter was truly scared. Tony didn’t want to try and comprehend the fear his son was going through. He was terrified himself and he wasn’t a scared 15 year old, who’d had a building dropped on them.

“No I wasn’t Pete, you’re ready. I’m sorry I took away your protection.” Tony said, running his finger down Peter’s cheek, drying his tears. 

“Papa, I’m sorry I’ve been a brat and I’m sorry I said you were worse than Howard. I didn’t mean it! I was trying to hurt you because I was mad.”

“I know that Tesoro! I’m not mad at you. I love you too much to be mad at you. Rhodey, Cap, help me get my son out of here!” Steve moved over, grabbing hold of one piece of the rubble. Rhodey and Tony grabbed other pieces. “Okay, Pete, we’re gonna start lifting now. Push what you can, and pull yourself out, okay?”

“Okay Papa.” Peter sobbed out, as Tony, Steve and Rhodey began pushing. Peter took a deep breath and let out a loud scream as he pushed the debris from his shoulders. Within seconds, Peter managed to pull himself out of the rubble, falling to his knees. The three Avengers let go of the rubble, as Tony’s suit opened. Tony fell to his son’s side, pulling the boy into his arms. 

“It’s okay, Tesoro. I’m here now.” Tony said, running his fingers through his son’s hair. 

“H-how did you find me?” 

“Your friend got hold of Happy. He told Happy you were going after Toomes. FRIDAY tracked down the car and found where Toomes’ hideout was.” Steve explained, crouching down beside Peter. “You did good kid. I’m proud of you!” 

“St-Steve, what’re you doing here?” 

“I was at the Tower when Ned called. I had to make sure you were okay.” Steve smiled slightly. “I’m sorry I dropped an aircraft carrier on you by the way. I didn’t know that was you under the mask.”

“It’s okay.” Peter looked up at his dad. “Papa, where’s Toomes?”

“Toomes hasn’t gotten away with this kiddo.” Tony explained. “Steve wasn’t the only one at the Tower. Nat and Sam have him in custody.” 

“D-dad, can we go home now?” Peter said, resting his head on Tony’s chest.

“Of course Tesero.” 

* * *

Peter woke up in the Medbay at the Tower. He didn’t open his eyes straight away. He could feel his dad’s hand holding his. He could hear some people talking out in the hallway, probably Doctor Cho and one of the nurses.

“Ti voglio bene, Peter. Sei tutto il mio mondo. Non potrei essere più orgoglioso di te.” He heard Tony whisper, not realising his son was awake. 

“Ti amo, Papa,” Peter croaked out, feeling the cannula in his nose for the first time. I must be really out of it if I hadn’t noticed this in my nose.

“Pete? You’re awake!” Tony said, squeezing his son’s hand. “How’re you feeling, kiddo?”

“Sore! Like, really sore.” Peter said, looking at his dad for the first time. “How bad was it?”

“Pretty mad Underoos. Doctor Cho had to put you in a medically induced coma when we got you back here. Turns out your left lung had collapsed, you had broken your right wrist, broke your femur and had a serious concussion.” Tony said, playing with his son’s hair. “I’ve gotta admit kid, you had me scared for a bit there.”

“I’m sorry,” Peter said, his eyes filling with tears.

“Nope, no crying!” Tony said, wiping his son’s tear away. “You have nothing to apologise Peter. I didn’t take what you were saying seriously and I should’ve. You’re smarter than all of us, I should’ve trusted your instincts and listened to what you were telling me.” 

“Dad, what’s gonna happen to Mr Toomes now?” 

“He’s going to jail Pete, for a long, long time.” Tony said, smiling softly at his son. “I’m so proud of you Peter. You’re more than the suit, but I should never have taken it away from you. If you’d had it, you could’ve called for backup and that asshole would never have been able to drop a building on you.”

“D-did Steve leave already?” 

“Pete, you’ve been unconscious for 4 days.”

“So, he’s gone then?” 

“No, he’s upstairs. He, along with Natasha and Sam, refused to leave until you were awake. They were actually hoping they could see you. I said it was your decision when you woke up.”

“Can you bring them down please? I really need to-”

“No need to explain Kiddo. They’re your family.”

* * *

Within a few minutes of Tony making the call, Steve, Nat and Sam were in the room with Peter. Tony excused himself, saying he would go call May and Ned to let them know Peter was awake. Peter knew the truth though. He was struggling to see Peter in so much pain. It must’ve brought back memories from Peter’s surgery as a baby. 

“Hey kid,” Sam said, sitting down in one of the comfy chairs at the other side of the room. “You had us all worried.”

“Никогда больше не делай ничего подобного, маленький паук!” Nat said, sitting beside Peter, taking his left hand in hers. She brought it up to her mouth, placing a soft kiss on his knuckles. “Я не думаю, что справлюсь, если с тобой что-нибудь случится”.

“I know Nat. I’ve missed you guys.” 

“We’ve been talking to your dad, and he’s been in touch with Ross. Your dad’s worked some magic and somehow managed to get us all pardoned. We’re going to be under house arrest for a bit, but we decided the next part is your choice.”

“My choice?”

“Yeah Peter. The conditions of the house arrest says that we need a fixed residence. Obviously, we have the compound upstate.” Steve started.

“But, we were hoping that you wouldn’t mind some new roommates here at the Tower?” Nat said, obviously wanting to get their family back together. “We don’t want - I don’t want to miss any more of your life, kid. I’ve known you since you were 9 years old and I think of you as my family.” 

“I’d like you all to come home. All of you.” Peter said, smiling sweetly at his surrogate aunt. His smile dropped when he looked at Steve. “Would you guys mind if I spoke to Steve alone for a minute?” 

“No, of course not kiddo. We’ll be right outside.” Sam said, as he and Nat made their way to the door. Steve took a seat beside Peter, where Nat had been sitting before. 

“First of all Steve, I wanted to say thank you for helping to save me Steve, and I’ll admit that I’ve missed having you around. But I have to tell you, if you ever lay a finger on my dad again, you better make sure I’m out of the way first, because I will kill you.”

“I never wanted to hurt your dad, Peter. I just couldn’t let him hurt Bucky.”

“I understand that you’re loyal to your friend Steve, but my dad was supposed to be your friend too.”

“Bucky isn’t just my friend!” 

“What do you mean?”

“Bucky. He was my first love. I thought I’d lost him 70 years ago and I couldn’t let that happen again.” 

“I don’t care who he is to you. You touch my dad again and I’ll end you. Do you understand me?” 

“Understood Pete.” Steve said with a nod. “I haven’t told anyone about that side of me though. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything just yet.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone your secret.” Peter said with a soft smile, then took a deep breath. “I know what it’s like to keep that part of yourself hidden.”

“Pete, are you saying what I think you’re saying?” Steve asked, leaning closer to the teen.

“It’s just that I haven’t told my dad yet, or anyone, including Ned or MJ, even though I think MJ already knows. Anyway, I um- I think I might be bisexual? Or maybe Pansexual? I’m not too sure which I identify with more.” 

“And you don’t need to label it until you’re ready. You never need to label it Pete. As long as you’re true to yourself, that’s all that matters. But don’t worry, your secret is safe with me. If you ever need to talk, I’m here for you.” Steve said, taking Peter’s hand. “If you don’t mind me asking, how long have you known?”

“On some level, I guess I’ve always known. I wasn’t sure though until I met Harley.”

“The kid who helped your dad in Texas?”

“Tennessee. I’ve been talking to him for years, facetiming him almost everyday for the last 3 years. Then he came here during the summer and we went to that Ice Cream place you used to take me to. I ate way too much ice cream and threw up everywhere when we got back to the Tower. He sat with me in the bathroom the whole time, which wasn’t exactly the most romantic thing in the world, but he just kinda sat there, rubbing my back and it was nice. That’s when I realised that I was falling in love with him. But he’s straight, so it doesn’t really matter anyway.”

“Pete, you have my word. And I’m hardly in a position to out someone’s sexuality, am I?" Peter laughed, and groaned at the pain in his ribs.

* * *

For a few days, Peter stayed in the Medbay at the Tower, before he could be released. He was allowed to go upstairs to the penthouse, where Tony doted on him, hand and foot. He was starting to get a little overbearing by the time Peter was fully healed. 

He’d missed a lot of school over the couple of weeks while he healed up, which he hated, since he didn’t get to see his friends as much as he’d like. He was getting ready to go to school for the first time since Homecoming when his dad came into his room.

“Morning bambino.” Tony said, sitting on Peter’s bed. “Where are you going?” 

“School? You know, the place where kids my age go to learn?” 

“Yeah, you’re not going to school today. We’re going to the Compound.”

“No, I’m going to school.” Peter argued, looking at the Bitch, Please look on Tony’s face. “Dad, I’ve missed every day of school for the last two weeks. I’ve missed midterms, I’ve missed decathlon meetings, I haven’t been out Spider-Manning since Homecoming-”

“Of course you haven’t kid, you had a freaking building dropped on your head.” 

“I know that, but people count on Spider-Man,” Peter countered.

“To do what Pete? Help old ladies cross the street and get cats out of trees? Yeah, I’ve reviewed footage from Karen.”

“That’s an invasion of my privacy!”

“Again I repeat, you had a building dropped on your head!” 

“Dad, I’m going to school and then I’m going out as Spidey.”

“Actually, you’re coming to the Compound. There’s something we need to do.”

“Can’t you do it without me?”

“No, I can’t. You’re coming with me. Happy’s waiting outside.”

“Fine! Just let me finish getting ready and I’ll be right down.”

“FRIDAY, make sure he can’t open the window please? Can’t have you swinging off now, can we?”

“I’ll be out in a minute, okay?”

“Be fast though kid, I might get Happy to stop by that little deli you like in Queens before we get up there. Pick up one of those gross, smooshed sandwiches with the pickles?”

“It’s not gross, it’s delicious!””

“You’ve clearly got your mother’s taste buds, it’s disgusting!” Tony said, walking out the door. “Put your shoes on and let’s go.” Peter groaned, sitting down on his bed, pulling on his sneakers.

* * *

Peter, Tony and Happy walked through the Compound, Peter looking out the window, seeing a Quinjet flying off.

“Who’s in the Quinjet?”

“Rhodey. He’s going to Wakanda to give something to Shuri.”

“Shuri? Black Panther’s genius sister?”

“That’s the one. And before you ask, you are not allowed to meet her. I’ve got enough to deal with when Harley comes to town, nevermind adding in another teenage genius!”

“Aww, it’s cute that you think you have a choice in that one,” Peter laughed, throwing his empty sandwich wrapper in the trash. Tony frowned at his son, knowing he was right. He didn’t like it, and he definitely didn’t like Happy’s snigger behind them.

“I’ve gotta tell you though, he’s bringing Barnes back with him. I pulled some strings with Ross and managed to get Barnes pardoned too.”

“So Bucky’s moving in with us too?”

“Yeah, he is. Are you okay with that?” 

“Yeah, I don’t have a problem with that. As long as he doesn’t touch you, I’m good with it. Maybe he’ll let me experiment on his arm?”

Tony laughed to himself, before looking at Happy. “Hap, gimme a minute with the kid, would you?”

“Seriously?” Happy said, his face dropping.

“Yeah, I gotta talk to the kid.”

“I’ll be close behind.”

“How about a loose follow? All right? Boundaries are good.” Tony said sarcastically. He punched Peter’s shoulder playfully, before putting his arm around his son’s shoulder. “I know I’ve said it a million times before but I’m sorry I took your suit. I mean, you had it coming. Actually, it turns out it was the perfect sort of tough-love moment that you needed, right? To urge you on, right? Wouldn’t you think? Don’t you think?”

“Dad, we could’ve had this conversation back at the Tower. In fact, we have had this conversation back at the Tower. Multiple times!”

“Anyway, you screwed the pooch hard. Big time. But then you did the right thing. Took the dog to the free clinic, you raised the hybrid puppies... All right, not my best analogy.” 

“Yeah, really not your best.”

“I was wrong about you. You’re ready to be a hero. But I think, with a little more mentoring from me and training with Steve, you could be a real asset to the team.”

“To the... To the team?”

“Yeah. Anyway…” Tony said, pointing to the door. “There’s going to be about fifty reporters behind that door. Real ones, not bloggers.” He pressed some buttons on his watch and a secret compartment in the wall opened, revealing a brand new Spider-Man suit, the Iron Spider Armor. It looked like a hybrid version of his own suit and his dad’s suit. Peter let out a small surprised laugh as he looked between his dad and the suit. “When you’re ready... Why don’t you try that on? Then, when the reporters get here, I’ll introduce the world to the newest official member of the Avengers: Spider-Man.”

“I…” Peter chuckled again, amazed at what his dad was proposing. He took a step forward to the suit, taking in its beauty. 

“Yeah. Give that a look.” Peter continued to admire the Iron Spider Armor, before shaking his head. 

“Thank you, Dad. But I’m good.”

“You’re good? Good? How are you good?” Tony said, confused.

“Well, I mean, I’m... I’d rather just stay on the ground for a little while. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Somebody’s got to look out for the little guy, right?” Tony took off his sunglasses and stared into Peter’s eyes. Peter could see the confusion in his dad’s eyes, but he could also see the pride shining out of them.

“You turning me down? You better think about this.” He said, pointing at the new Spider-Man suit. “Look at that. Look at me. Last chance, yes or no?”

“No.”

“Okay. It’s kind of a Springsteen-y, working class hero vibe that I dig. Uh, Happy will take us home I guess. Yeah?”

“ Yeah.” Happy said, before turning to Peter. “Mind waiting in the car? I need a minute with your old man.”

“Thank you again, Dad.” Peter started walking towards the door, before turning back to his dad. “That was a test, right? There’s, uh, nobody coming here, right?”

“Yes, you passed. All right, skedaddle there, young buck.”

“Thank you, Dad. Thank you. When I’m ready to be an Avenger, you’ll be the first to know”

“I know, kid. I’ll see you in the car.” Peter walked away this time. 

“Told you you had a good kid, didn’t I?”

“I never doubt it, Hap.” Tony said, pride evident on his face.

“You’re still giving him the suit though, right?” 

“You think I’m letting my son go back out into the world wearing spandex when I have that ready for him? Of course I’m giving him the suit.” Tony walked over to the suit, pressing the Spider insignia, causing the suit to fold in on itself. Tony put the insignia into his pocket, sighing audibly.

“You ready to go back to the Tower?” Happy asked.

“Yeah, let’s go.” Tony walked by Happy, heading to the exit.

The drive back to the Tower was filled with a strange atmosphere. Peter could sense something was bugging his dad, but he didn’t want to question it. He knew it hadn’t been a test with the suit, but he wasn’t ready to become a hero to the world. New York was enough for him just now. They got back to the Tower and Tony pressed two buttons in the elevator, one to his lab and one to the Penthouse. 

“Are you going to the lab?”

“I was hoping you could stop in at the lab for me actually. There’s a steel case beside the counter, can you bring it up to me, please?”

“Sure, I guess?” Peter said, confused. The doors pinged open, revealing the lab. Peter looked at his dad again, “I’ll be up in a few minutes.” 

“See you then, Tesoro.”

* * *

When Peter got out of the elevator back up at the Penthouse, his dad was nowhere to be seen. The young Stark sat the case down beside the couch before going to his room. He opened the door and walked in. He looked at the bed, seeing his Spider-Man insignia laying on the pillow. He walked over to it and saw the note beside it. 

“Press the Insignia, Tesoro. Dad x” the note read, so Peter did as he was told. He jumped back as the armor began to form around him. He was confused about what was happening. 

“You might not think you’re ready to be an Avenger yet kid, but you’ve still earned that suit. You’re not just Queens’ or New York’s hero Pete.” Tony said, walking into his room. 

“Dad, what’re you-?”

“You’re my hero too Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark. I couldn’t be prouder to call you my son.”

“I wanted to be just like you.”

“And I want you to be better,” Tony said, placing his hand on Peter’s cheek. “And you already are.”

* * *

Weeks had passed since Peter had gone back to school and as far as Tony was concerned, his son was basically back to his normal, hyperactive, chatter-box self. He would go to school, come home, do his homework in the lab with Tony and then go out as Spider-Man. Tony still wasn’t completely comfortable with his boy going back out as Spider-Man following the incident at Homecoming, but Tony knew his son was being extra careful. He was checking daily that his son was being careful. He would watch footage from Peter’s suit, not that Peter realised.

Tony was sitting, working on a new suit for Peter, one that was a sleeker version of the Iron Spider suit, when FRIDAY spoke up.

“Boss, I’ve picked up some distressing chatter from Peter to Karen. Would you like me to play the live feed for you?”

“What do you mean distressing FRI?” Tony said, feeling his blood pressure rising. “Is Pete okay?”

“His vitals indicate that he’s not injured, but he does have an increased pulse and his blood pressure is rising.”

“Play the feed FRIDAY!” Tony said, worrying about his son.

“ _Shouldn’t you tell your father about your dreams Peter?_ ” Karen asked softly.

_ “He would only worry Karen.”  _ Peter said, _ “Besides, if dad knew that I was having nightmares about Homecoming and Toomes, he’d stop me from ever going out as Spider-Man again. I’ll figure it out.” _

_ “You know I’m programmed to have your best interest and to provide guidance, but I must remind you that there is a history of severe anxiety disorder in your family. Your father has suffered from panic attacks for many years” _

_ “I know he has Karen, but I guess I’ve just got a lot on my mind I guess. Between school, Decathlon, Spider-Manning, the internship, spending time with May.” _

_ “Which you’ve had going on for quite a while now Peter. I believe there may be more to it than you’re admitting.” _

_ “There is. But I’ve only ever said it out loud once to Steve and I don’t know if I can say it again. I don’t know if I can tell anyone else just now.” _

_ “If it helps Peter, I’m not technically a person. I’m here as an Artificial Support Network for you. You can tell me anything, without fear of judgement.” _

_ “I know that Karen. I just don’t -”  _ Peter said, stopping himself.  _ “Maybe I should talk to Steve again. He’s already had the same kind of crisis that I’m going through now.” _

_ “If you believe that would help, I can contact Captain Rogers and have him meet you at the Tower?”  _

_ “Could you? It might help?” _

_ “I believe it would help. I’ve sent a text message to Captain Rogers. He’s read the message and is currently typing his response.” _

_ “I’ll wait until I get home to see the text.”  _ Peter said quickly.  _ “Karen, I don’t suppose you could delete the footage of the last 10 minutes, could you?” _

_ “I’m afraid not Peter. Only your father has access to delete footage.” _

_ “I knew it was a longshot, it’s not like Dad ever watches my patrols anyway.” _

“FRIDAY, can you stop the footage please?” Tony said, pacing the floor. His mind wracked with what his son might have on his mind. Why would he go to Steve? When did he go to Steve? Was Peter really not taking their family’s obviously shared mental health problems seriously? Tony rubbed his hand through his beard and sighed. He knew he and Peter needed to have a conversation really soon, but he didn’t want to overwhelm the Spiderling. 

* * *

Peter swung back to the Tower, climbing in through his bedroom window. He quickly checked his text from Steve and changed into a pair of sweatpants and an oversized SI hoodie. He went into his ensuite and brushed his teeth, before walking into the living room, praying that it was only going to be Steve waiting for him. He found Steve sitting on the sofa, mug of cocoa in his hand and a book in his lap.

“Steve, thanks for meeting me.”

“Of course Queens.” 

“How’s Bucky settling in?”

“He’s settling in just fine. Peter, your text said it was important!”

“It is, but I know we haven’t really talked since the night in the medbay.”

“You’ve been busy, plus you didn’t need me and the other Rogues messing your head up while you were still recovering.”

“I appreciate that.” Peter said, sitting down beside Steve on the sofa.

“What’s going on Kid? What’s wrong?”

“Ever since I spoke to you in the medbay, I’ve been struggling with the thing I admitted to you.”

“Peter, you never need to struggle on your own! You know you’ve always got me and your dad would be there for you without even blinking an eye. He’d love and accept you, no matter who you love.” Steve could see the cogs turning in the boy’s head. He knew that look. He’d seen it in the mirror a million times. “What’s going on in that head of yours?”

“I’ve been having a lot of nightmares recently.”

“What about?”

“Homecoming. The night I fought Toomes. The night he dropped a building on me.”

“That’s completely understandable though. You went through something incredibly traumatic.”

“It’s always the same dream.” Peter started. “It always starts the same. I’m buried under the rubble. I’m screaming for my dad, I’m so scared and alone. The smoke and the dust are coating my lungs, I keep coughing. I can feel every crack of my bones. Every single bone that’s been broken. The pain’s magnified tenfold. Then my dad arrives. He’s on his own, you and Uncle Rhodey aren’t with him. He crouches over me, his helmet comes off and he looks me in the eye. The look of disappointment, the resentment in his eyes. It’s always too much for me. Then he speaks.” Peter explained, his eyes filling with tears, his pulse speeding up. He could feel a panic attack coming on, and he didn’t want it to happen. Not now. Steve could obviously tell what he was going through his head, because he got off the couch, sitting his mug down as he crouched in front of Peter.

“It’s okay Peter. Just breathe.” Steve said gently. “It’s okay, you’re just having a panic attack. You’ll be fine.”

“S-St-Steve” Peter stuttered out. He could hear his heart beating in his ears, could feel every bead of sweat forming throughout his entire body. His chest getting tighter, his lungs burning like they were on fire.

“Okay Peter. Can you do something for me?” Steve asked, and the boy nodded his head. Steve could tell the boy wasn’t entirely sure if he could though. “I need you to list 5 things you can see.”

“W-What?”

“Five things kiddo. Look around and tell me 5 things you can see.”

“O-o-k-kay,” Peter gasped out. He looked around the room, his eyes falling on Steve’s book. “Y-y-your book,” He said with a large gasp. “Y-your mug, the-the- the TV, the ki-kitchen counter, m-my phone?”

“That’s great Peter.” Steve said with a soft smile. “Now, can you tell me four things you can touch?”

Peter nodded again. “Your hand, the couch, the floor, my legs.”

“Amazing. Now 3 things you can hear?”

“Sirens, your breathing, your watch ticking.” He said, still gasping between each word. His stutter was starting to recede and his breathing was beginning to even out.

“Great, now two things you can smell?” Peter nodded, taking a deep breath through his nose.

“Cocoa, lasagna?” Peter breathed slower. 

“One thing you can taste?”

“Mint from when I brushed my teeth a few minutes ago.”

“You did great kid. You feel better?”

“I think so. Can you get me some water please?”

“Of course. I’ll be right back.” Steve said, rushing into the kitchen, pulling a bottle of water from the fridge. “Here you go.”

“Thanks Steve. For the water and for you know, helping me through my panic attack.”

“Any time, kid. I’m always here for you. Are you ready to finish your story?”

“I think so. Where was I?”

“Your dad opened his mouth to talk in your dream?”

“Oh yeah. Well in the dream he always opens his mouth to speak. He tells me that I’m an embarrassment, I’m not worth saving. He calls me weak and tells me that he wishes I had been killed when the building collapsed. He always tells me that he doesn’t love me and is disappointed with who I’ve turned into. That he’s raised a dirty little queer, like me.”

“Okay, first of all. Tony would never say any of that to you. You know that kiddo. He loves you more than anything else, more than he loves himself and you know how much he loves himself!” Steve said, obviously trying to make Peter laugh, which worked. 

“I know.”

“Secondly, Tony would never reject you because of your sexuality. You know what this sounds like to me?”

“No?”

“It’s internalised homophobia.”

“Steve, I’m not homophobic!” Peter said defensively.

“I know you’re not Pete, but subconsciously, your brain tells you that you’re not right to feel the way you do. That liking the same gender is wrong, even though you know it’s not.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. Trust me, I’ve been there. I went through it in the 30s and 40s and then again when I came out of the ice.”

“And what got rid of it?”

“For me? It was accepting who I was. That I was in love with Bucky and there was nothing wrong with it. Love is love at the end of the day.”

“I thought I was accepting who I was though.”

“You do, but on some level, you’re not fully comfortable with it.” Steve said, squeezing Peter’s knee. “It might help if and when you tell your dad.”

“You think I should?”

“I’m not gonna force you out of the closet kid, but I do think it’ll help. It may actually help with the panic attacks.”

“You’re probably right Steve. Thanks again. I’m gonna go talk to my dad now.”

“Queens, you sure? Don’t make any rash decisions.”

“It’s not a rash decision. At least, I don’t think it is.” Peter explained. “I told you like a month ago and I’ve known this side of myself for a while. Why am I keeping it from my dad? You said it yourself, he’ll understand and accept me, regardless. Besides, I don’t need the whole big, extravagant coming story. Sso I’m gonna go to the lab, I’m gonna force my dad to take a break from whatever he’s building and tell him.”

“You want me to come with you kid?”

“No, I think it should just be my dad and I”

“I’ll be in my room if you need me.” Peter quickly pulled Steve into a hug before practically running to the elevator.

* * *

When Peter entered the lab, he found Tony tinkering with one of their back up webshooters they had been working on. Peter could tell his dad was obviously trying to keep his mind off of something. He had the same look on his face that Peter had when he was trying not to spiral out of control. He’d seen Tony make that face a million times over the last 15 years, but this time it seemed different.

“Dad?” Peter spoke softly, Tony too deep in thought to hear the teen. Peter cleared his throat and spoke again. “Dad?” Tony’s head shot up, and his eyes automatically zeroed in on Peter’s face. He could see his tear soaked cheeks and the red puffy eyes.

“Pete? What’s wrong Bambino?” Tony said, throwing his screwdriver on the bench as he rushed to his son’s side, ushering the boy to the sofa.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Or I will be.”

“What’s going on kiddo?” Tony said, sitting sideways on the couch, watching Peter sitting cross legged on the sofa. “Before you say anything, I have to admit that I overheard part of your conversation with Karen from earlier.”

“What? How?”

“FRIDAY always monitors Karen’s feeds for anything happening while you’re on patrol. She picked up on your conversation and thought I should know.”

“How much did you hear?”

“I know you’re having nightmares again and I know you’ve just spoken with Steve. Are you going to share what’s going on?”

“Actually, I am.” Peter said, taking in a deep breath. “So basically, what it is, and I totally don’t think it’s a big deal, so I don’t know why FRIDAY thought it was something that would interest you and-”

“Peter! You’re rambling!”

“Right, sorry. So, the nightmares.” He started, staring at his fingers. “So it’s always the same. I’m under the rubble. I’m screaming for you to come save me. I can feel all the broken bones again and I can’t stop choking on the smoke. Then you get there, but Steve and Uncle Rhodey aren’t with you. Your helmet comes off and you come down beside me. You tell me I’m a disappointment. That I’m weak and not worth saving.” Peter looks up from his hands and into Tony’s eyes, which he can see are brimmed with tears.

“Do you think I would ever say that to you?” Peter shook his head. “There’s more, isn’t there?”

“Yeah. In the dream, you tell me you’re disappointed in the person I’m becoming. That you’re ashamed to have raised someone like me.”

“Someone like you?”

“D-Dad, I’ve got something to tell you.”

“That much I gathered Pete. Whatever it is, you know I love you.”

“Dad, I think I might be bisexual.”

“And?” Tony asked, expecting there to be more. “Is that it?”

“Well, yeah.”

“Peter, you realise I’ve known you your entire life right?”

“Yuh-huh?”

“I remember when you were about 7 years old and you came home from school, and you were really upset and confused because someone, I’m assuming it was that little jerk Eugene, called you gay. You asked me what gay meant and I told you.” Tony explained. “I explained that gay meant that a man loved another man, or a woman loved another woman. Do you remember what you said?”

“No, I don’t.”

“You asked me that if you loved another man, would that be a bad thing.”

“And you told me that no matter who I loved, I would always be your son and you’d never stop loving me.”

“Exactly. You’re the only thing I’ve ever gotten right in my life, and whether you’re gay, straight, bi, trans, non-binary, I don’t care.You’re my child and you’re my life.” Tony said, tears falling from his eyes. “And I gotta tell you kid, I always had my suspicions about you and Fred.”

“It’s Ned and I don’t have feelings for Ned.”

“Oh you don’t? Who do you have feelings for? Eugene? Abe? Charlie?”

“Harley.”

“Harley? As in my Harley? Potato gun boy?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would you have a crush on potato boy?”

“I don’t know? He’s cute, he makes me laugh, he’s smart as all hell, plus he knows I’m Peter Stark and Spider-Man, so that makes my life a whole lot easier.”

“So, I think now’s probably the best time for me to tell you that Keener’s coming to town in a few days?”

“He’s coming here?”

“Yup. Looks like I’m gonna be playing matchmaker.”

“Dad, we don’t even know if Harley’s into guys.”

“Peter, Harley came out to me as gay when he was 13.” 

“Okay, so even if he is gay, he probably doesn’t feel the-”

“He likes you too. I guess he’s a glutton for punishment.”

“Hey!” Tony smiles at his son, putting his hands on either side of the teen’s face.

“I am so proud of you kiddo! You’re really growing into a remarkable young man!” Tony laughed. “Oh, it means we have our first openly bisexual Avenger.” Tony said, walking towards his workbench. 

“About that…” A voice came from the elevator door. Peter and Tony turned to look at Steve standing there awkwardly.

* * *

Peter strolled into school the next day feeling proud of himself. He’d come out to his dad, he’d finally accepted that part of himself. He’d slept soundly for the first time in months and he was happy. He practically had a skip in his step. He strode over to his locker, pulling out his books, smiling to himself. 

“Hey Parker,” MJ said as she and Ned appeared by his side.

“Pete, you look different! Why do you look different?” Ned asked.

“I had a goodnight’s sleep for a change? I had a great conversation with my dad and Steve last night.”

“And that helped you sleep? I mean, I assumed Captain America was boring as hell, but I didn’t realise he could put you into an almost comatose state.”

“He didn’t. He helped me through a panic attack and helped me come out to my dad.”

“Wait, what?” Ned said, stopping dead in his tracks. “Come out?”

“As bisexual.”

“You’re bisexual?” Ned asked, way too loudly.

“You didn’t know?” MJ asked, giving Peter a knowing look.

“You did?” Ned asked. “You told MJ before you told me?” The bell rang, as the three teens wandered to their class. 

“Relax Dork, he didn’t tell me. I pay attention, remember? Everytime he mentions that Harley kid, his entire face lights up and he babbles more than normal.”

“I do not!”

“Now that you mention it,” Ned said, as they sat in their seats in class. Mr Harrington walked in at that point and sat at his desk.

“Morning kids,” Mr Harrington said, before looking at Betty. “Betty, can you do me a favour and hand out these permission slips please?”

“Permission slips?” MJ asked from her desk.

“Yes. As a reward for winning Nationals, we’ve been gifted a prestigious field trip to one of the leading scientific companies in the country.”

“That’s awesome! Where are we going Mr Harrington?” Peter asked, the smile still plastered to his face.

“On Friday morning, we’re going to Stark Industries!” Mr Harrington said with a bright smile, as Peter’s smile fell.

“Stark Industries?” Peter said with a gulp.  _ I’m gonna kill my dad! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part with Harley and Peter talking on the phone is actually based on the conversations I’ve personally had with my best friend, obviously the context is a little different, but I wanted to make their relationship appear as strong as possible and I wanted them to be able to use the L word without even blink an eye, so that as soon they eventually do get together in a few chapters time, their relationship will have a stronger basis.


	2. Chapter 2: The Field Trip From Hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here’s chapter two. This chapter will be the beginning of Peter’s field trip. Hope you enjoy it!

The bell rang at the end of first period and Peter was one of the first out the door, with MJ and Ned following closely behind.   
“Peter? Peter!” Ned called after his friend, who was just walking and ranting to himself.  
“I think Mr Harrington’s broken the loser.” MJ said, smirking. Peter stopped walking and turned around, looking at his friends, causing them to stop dead in their tracks.  
“I’m seriously gonna kill my dad! Like why the heck would he think it was a good idea for our entire class to go on a Field Trip to the Tower? He was the one who decided that I would be kept from the world until I was 18 and now he’s what? Changed his mind?”  
“There’s probably just a huge misunderstanding Peter. Mr Stark wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize your identity.”  
“Ned’s right, your dad probably doesn’t even know anything about the trip. Ms Potts maybe set it up, or PR or something.”  
“I’ve gotta go home. I need to talk to my dad.” Peter said, opening his locker, pulling out his backpack. “I’m gonna go call Happy or Uncle Rhodey, have one of them come pick me up.”  
“What will we tell the teachers?” Ned asked.  
“Doesn’t matter, I’ll figure it out. Just go call one of your uncles and have them come get you.” MJ said, smiling sweetly at Peter. “And do me a favor, don’t spiral out of control again please? We don’t really need you missing another month of school.”  
“Promise, I’ll be fine, after I kick my dad’s butt that is.” Peter said, making his way to the door. He walked outside and sat on the wall across the street from the school and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts until he got to his Uncle Rhodey, pressing call. The phone rang twice before Rhodey picked up.  
“Hey Pete, is everything okay kid? Shouldn’t you be making your way to calculus right about now?” Rhodey said, causing Peter to roll his eyes. Of course his Uncle Rhodey knew his class schedule.  
“I should be, yeah, but I’ve gotta go home.”  
“Why? What’s happened? Are you hurt?”  
“No, I’m not hurt, but my dad’s gonna be when I get my hands on him!”   
“Oh God, what’s Tony done now?”  
“So you know how I’ve got this whole secret Stark identity?”  
“Yuh-huh?”  
“And that the Decathlon team won Nationals a few months ago?”  
“Please tell me he didn’t do what I think he did?”  
“He’s given my entire class a free Field Trip to Stark Industries… To the Tower!”  
“If you don’t kill him, I will.”  
“Anyway, I was kinda hoping you could come and pick me up?”  
“I’m on my way kiddo, just sit tight. I’ll be there in 10.” Rhodey hung up the phone and Peter just sighed.

* * *

Peter spent the entire ride back to the Tower ranting at Rhodey about how dumb his dad was to invite the class to Stark Industries. When they pulled into the parking lot, Rhodey got out of the car at the same time Peter did.  
“Thanks for picking me up Uncle Rhodey.”  
“Anytime kiddo,” Rhodey said, pressing the elevator button. “I’m coming up though. I’ll go up to the penthouse for the inevitable tantrum,”  
“Uncle Rhodey, I’m not gonna throw a tantrum.”  
“Not you Pete, your dad.” Rhodey said with a laugh. “FRIDAY, can you stop the elevator at the lab then the penthouse please?”  
“Of course Colonel.” FRIDAY’s voice sounded from the speakers, her Irish lilt coming through.  
“Call me if you need back up Pete, I know how stubborn your old man can be.”

* * *

The elevator door opened and Peter stormed out. He was pissed at his dad. Pissed that his dad actually authorised a field trip with his entire class, when they had an agreement to keep Peter’s identity secret until Peter himself was ready to reveal the truth. As much as Peter loved being a Stark and loved being Tony’s son, he wasn’t ready for the world’s expectation on the next generation of Stark. What if he wasn’t what the world wanted or expected? What if he wasn’t enough for the world or the company?  
He stormed into the lab, looking around for his dad. It didn’t take long to find him though. Tony was sitting at one of the workstations, tinkering with the new Nanotech suit he was building.   
“Anthony Edward Stark!” Peter yelled as soon as he saw his dad.   
“Uh-oh.” Tony said with a smile on his face. “Whatever it is, I didn’t do it! Wait, what are you doing here Pete? Shouldn’t you be at school right now?”  
“You gifted Midtown tech with a Field Trip here? You cannot be serious!”  
“I did what? When did I do that?”  
“My entire class is coming here on Friday! FRIDAY!” Peter continued to yell.  
“Okay Spiderling, that’s more than enough yelling! I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Tony said, walking over to the sofa. “Sit, talk to me like a grown up.”  
Peter sighed and wandered over to the couch, throwing himself down. “Dad, Mr Harrington came into class this morning and announced that the entire class was given a field trip here and we’re coming on Friday morning.”  
“Okay? What’s the big deal?”  
“The big deal is that my class think I’m mild mannered Peter Parker, son of two dead scientists, not the son of a dead scientist and one of the most famous scientists in the world, who also happens to be one of the richest men in the world and an Avenger.”  
“They think you have an internship here, right?”  
“We’ve told them about the internship, sure, but like, no one believes me. Even with the photos and the certificate we had made.” Peter said with a sigh. “Flash keeps calling me a liar. Keeps telling me that I’m a fraud and that you’d never hire a ‘pathetic little orphan like me’ and that I’m not smart enough to get a job here.”  
“Tesoro, you do realise you’re the smartest person in the Tower right? Potentially in the country?”  
“No, I’m not.”  
“Pete, you could’ve gone to high school when you were 9, you could’ve graduated high school at 12 and be in college right now?”  
“Why would I wanna go to college at 15? I’m already an outcast and that’s at high school with people my own age. I would never survive college at 15.” Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. “You really didn’t have anything to do with the field trip?”  
“Of course I didn’t Pete, I know how you feel about field trips.”  
“Papa, what if everyone finds out I’m Peter Stark and not actually Peter Parker?”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it! Besides, there’s only a couple of years until you’ve got to decide if you’re gonna tell the world your identity, so if we need to do it a little early, it might not be a huge deal.”  
“Dad, I’m the 15 year old heir to the Stark Fortune and I’m the son of an Avenger, not to mention Spider-Man. What if I’m not enough for the world? What if I’m not what people expect?”  
“Pete, who cares what the world thinks? You’re the best of us all, You’re a teenage Superhero, you’re the first out LGBTQ Avenger, or you will be when you finally agree to join us.”  
“Dad, we’ve got Steve and Bucky. One’s bisexual and the other is just straight up gay.”  
“Yeah, but Capsicle isn’t out and Luke Skywalker is barely an Avenger. He’s barely human half the time.”  
“So, back to the main issue at hand… What the hell am I gonna do about the Field Trip?”  
“Come to the Tower, get the tour, learn something new?”  
“Dad, I literally live in the Tower. I can do those things, every single day!”  
“Not with your friends. Plus, you’ll get the chance to see things from the ground level.”  
“Dad! Please, can’t you just, like call the school and cancel the trip?”  
“And deal with that PR nightmare and the wrath of Pep? No thank you!”  
“And I’m supposed to be your son. For shame Tony Stark, for shame!”   
“Okay Grandpa! The trip is gonna happen whether you like it or not. And before you ask, no you cannot skip school that day.”  
“You suck!”  
“Kiddo, you know it’s not my fault this happened, right?”  
“Yeah, but I’m gonna blame you anyway, since you won’t cancel the trip.”  
“Quick question kid, how did you get home from school?”  
“Uncle Rhodey picked me up. He’s actually upstairs right now.”  
“FRIDAY, patch me through to the penthouse please? I’d like to speak to Rhodes.”  
“Patching through now Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice called out, before the monitor in front of them flashed up with Rhodey’s face.  
“Platypus, my dear best friend, can you do me a favor please? Next time your only nephew calls you at 9am asking to be picked up from school, can you call me and let me know? Or better yet, tell my son to call me himself?”  
“Tone, the kid was pissed and you know how funny I find it when the kid gets mad. It’s like when a puppy gets mad!”  
“Uncle Rhodey! I’m right here!” Peter said defensively.  
“I know you are kiddo.”  
“The platypus is right Pete. Being threatened by you is like being threatened by a cupcake.”  
“I hate you both!” Peter said, making his way out of the lab.  
The next morning, Peter walked into Mr Harrignton’s class, sitting down in his usual seat, resting his chin on his fist, waiting for Ned to come in. Eventually the class began to fill with students, Ned taking his seat beside Peter, Flash annoyingly taking the seat in front of Peter.  
“Does everyone have their permission slips for this Friday’s field trip to Stark Industries?” Mr Harrington said as he walked into the room.  
“You ready to be exposed, Parker?” Flash said, turning around, giving Peter a smirk.  
“Flash, are we really doing this again?” Peter asked, sighing  
“Everyone will finally realise how much of a liar you are,” Flash added, glaring at the Stark boy.  
“Eugene, will you just let it go?” MJ said from a few seats over. “Peter has an internship at Stark Industries. He works with Tony Stark. He knows Spider-Man. You’re just jealous that Peter’s doing something you’ll never get to do.”  
“We all know Penis is lying about it. Like Tony Stark would ever hire such a lying little loser,” Flash snarled bitterly. Peter could feel his blood boiling listening to Flash talking about him and his dad.   
“We’ll see what happens on Friday then, won’t we?” Peter said with a slight smirk.

* * *

When school finished, he was picked up by Happy, who seemed more irritable than normal.  
“What’s wrong Hap?”  
“You didn’t tell me your class is having a Field Trip to the Tower!”  
“You’re mad that I didn’t tell you?”  
“No, I’m mad that there’s going to be 30 kids running around the Tower!” Happy snapped. “You know you’re the only kid I tolerate!”  
“You like Harley.”  
“No, I hate that little di-linquent!”  
“You know I’m 15 right? You can definitely swear in front of me.”  
“Not gonna happen Kid!” Happy said, merging onto the bridge. “Why don’t you do your homework? I’m getting a headache.”  
“Okay Happy.” Peter said, pulling out his homework from his backpack. He was 4 questions deep into his homework when his phone vibrated. He pulled out his phone and saw he had a text from Harley.  
 **Harls: I can’t wait to see you when I get to town**  
 **Petey: When do you get here again?**  
 **Harls: Im coming to town nxt week, Happys picking me up on Wednesday in a QJet.**  
 **Petey: I wish you were gonna be here on Friday!**  
 **Harls: I do too.**  
 **Harls: Ill be there soon tho.**  
 **Petey: Wish it was sooner though :(**  
 **Harls: You missin me darlin?**  
 **Petey: I would’ve said yea, until you called me darling XD**  
 **Harls: You love it rlly!**  
 **Petey: Meh.**  
 **Petey: I’ll call you later… We’re just pulling into the Tower**  
 **Harls: You better pumkin!**  
Peter rolled his eyes and smiled as he put his phone back into his pocket. “Traffic didn’t seem too bad today, that usually puts you in a good mood, Happy.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t usually need to go create 30 security badges for a bunch of Rugrats.”  
“You realise the trip isn’t for a few days, right?”  
“You realise how long it takes to make those badges, right?”  
“I’m gonna go upstairs now, I’ll come down to your office in a few hours with a snack, how does that sound?”  
“I’m a grown man Pete, I don’t need a 15 year old to come bring me snacks.”  
“Yeah, but I’m not allowed to go out tonight, so I need something to do. Plus, you know I like helping old people!”  
“Did you just -”  
“Bye Happy!” Peter called, running into the elevator.

* * *

Peter walked out of the elevator, smiling to himself. He walked into the kitchen, seeing Tony sitting at the counter. He grabbed an apple, before strolling over to his dad, throwing his arms around the elder Stark.  
“What did I do to warrant a hug?”  
“Nothing, I’m just hugging you ‘cause I missed you.”  
“This is about the cowboy, isn’t it?”  
“Of course not,” Peter said, feigning innocence. “Maybe a little. I’m gonna go to my room and do some homework, can you get FRIDAY to tell me when dinner’s ready?”  
“Sure thing kiddo. Oh, by the way, you got a delivery today. It should be in your room”  
“I didn’t order anything?” Peter said, walking into the living room. “Do you know what it is?”  
“I might. Just have to wait and see it.” Peter narrowed his eyes at his dad, then nodded. He bit his apple as he made his way to his room, opening the door, throwing his backpack onto the floor. He looked around his room, trying to find the package. He huffed and opened his room door again.   
“DAD? WHERE’D YOU PUT IT? I DON’T SEE ANYTHING?”  
“It’s right here, Darlin’!” A voice sounded from behind him. Peter spun around, his eyes wide, seeing Harley leaning against the bathroom door, with a cheeky smirk on his face.  
“Harls? What? How?” Peter stuttered.  
“I flew in a few hours ago… Your dad came for me after you left for school this morning.” Peter smiled, running at the blonde, throwing his arms around him.   
“I’ve missed you!”  
“I missed you too Darlin’” Harley said, smiling softly. “How about we take off and go get some ice cream?”  
“I’d love that!” 

* * *

Within the hour, the two boys were sitting, stuffing their faces with ice cream, laughing and joking. Peter had filled Harley in on the Field Trip, told him about all the things that were worrying him about the trip.   
“I don’t know why you’re so concerned about tellin’ the world that you’re the Mechanic’s son. You’re a goddamn superhero!”  
“What if I’m not good enough for everyone? What if I’m not what they’d expect Tony Stark’s son to be?” Peter said, taking a spoonful of ice cream. “They’ll be expecting a badass, who’s a total playboy and a party boy, and what are they gonna get? A nerdy bisexual loser.”  
“There’s nothing wrong with any of those things Pete, and also, you’re not a loser.”  
“I am, everyone knows it.”  
“Not to me. You’re too cute to be a loser in my opinion.”  
“You’re just saying that because we’re friends, you have to be nice.”  
“When have I ever been nice?” Harley said with a smirk. “Plus, you’re a total hottie, the world would fall in love with you right away!”  
“Like that would ever happen!”   
“It happened to me.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“That I fell in love with you. You know I did, it’s hardly a shock.”  
“I mean, it kind of is.”  
“You didn’t know I had feelings for you?”  
“Not really, no! I find it hard to believe that someone that looks like you would have feelings for someone like me.”  
“Shut up Pete. You’re ridiculously handsome, you’re smart as all hell and you make me laugh more than anyone I’ve ever met.”  
“I-”  
“Peter, you’ve gotta learn to have some confidence in yourself. And I think the best way for you to do that is to tell the world that you’re Peter Stark, not Peter Parker.”  
“I don’t know -”  
“You’re gonna be doing it in what, 3 years?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Then you should just do it now, bring the timeline up a little. Your dad would be happy for the world to finally know you’re his son.”  
“You really think I should do it? Like call a press conference or something?”  
“Why don’t you do it this Friday? During the Field Trip?”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You’ve said that Flash and the rest of the school don’t believe you’ve got the internship, right?”  
“Yeah?”  
“And they’re going to be at the Tower. So why not throw a press conference, allow your class to go to it, then literally have Flash eat his words. Make him piss himself with embarrassment.”  
“That could be fun.” Peter said, taking another spoonful of ice cream. “I think you’re right though. I should just rip the bandaid off.”  
“If it’s any consolation, it’ll be less for you to worry about when you turn 18. When you turn 18, you’ve got to sign the Accords and reveal your other identity.”  
“I guess you’re right.” 

* * *

After they’d finished their ice cream, the two walked back to the Tower, enjoying the cool air of November in New York. When they got back to the Tower, Harley went straight up to the Penthouse, while Peter went to his dad’s lab to talk to Tony about what he and Harley had spoken about.  
“Hey Bambino, how was your date?”  
“It wasn’t exactly a date Dad.”  
“It was totally a date.”  
“He told me he was in love with me.”  
“That’s a very big step, considering you’ve not even kissed before.” Tony said, then his head shot up as he dropped his screwdriver onto the workbench. “You haven’t kissed him, have you?”  
“No, dad. I haven’t kissed him, yet.” Peter said, smirking at his dad’s reaction. “Anyway, that’s not what I wanted to talk to you about.”  
“Okay, what is it?”  
“Well… we got to talking about the Field Trip and we spoke about the possibility of everyone finding out that I’m your son. And we thought that I should maybe just rip the bandaid off and tell the world… On Friday afternoon, with my whole class here.”  
“Really? You’re ready for the world to know who you are?”  
“I mean, yeah! Of course I am.” Peter said with a smile. “Flash and half the school don’t believe that I have the internship here. They always talk about how much of a liar I am. I want him to eat his words and see his face when he finds out the truth. Plus, Harley raised a good point in that when I turn 18, I need to sign the Accords and tell the world that I’m Spider-Man, so maybe it’d be better to tell the world I’m Peter Stark now, rather than later.”  
“If you think you’re ready, I’ll have Pepper call a Press Conference on Friday afternoon. 1pm sound good?”  
“Sounds perfect.” Peter said, smiling. “Can we have as many of the Avengers there as possible please?”  
“I mean, if you want them there, I can ask.”  
“It’ll make it a little easier I think, having back-up from the Avengers, if things go wrong..”  
“I’ll make sure they don’t go wrong.” Tony said, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder. “I meant to ask, who do you want to take the tour on Friday? We could have one of the Interns from R&D or one from PR or even one of the Avengers?”  
“I think it’d be cool if it was an Avenger… Maybe Steve? Or Natasha?”  
“I think Steve would be less terrifying for your class.” Tony said with a chuckle. “I’ll ask him tonight.”  
“Thanks Dad.” Peter said, smiling. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”  
“Telling the world about my amazing, perfect, genius son? Watching that little dick Flash squirm in his seat? Yes, I’m more than okay with this.”  
“Dad, don’t call Flash a dick.” Peter chastised. “Dick’s have use!” Tony tried and failed to contain his laughter, causing his son to laugh too.

* * *

Friday morning came a lot faster than Peter would’ve liked. He’d spent the last 2 nights working with Pepper and the PR team on how to handle the press, as well as spending a bit of time with Harley. They went and got ice cream again, hung out with Ned and MJ for a few hours.   
He got up an hour earlier than normal, so that he could get ready for the Press Conference, choosing to wear something smart, yet casual so as not to draw suspicion from his classmates before the conference. He chose to wear his tan colored chinos, along with one of his smarter plaid shirts, with a sweater over it. His shoes were his issue though. He wanted to look good, but also didn’t want to be uncomfortable, so opted to wear a pair of his high top Vans sneakers, despite Tony suggesting he go for something a bit more flashy, like the Gucci sneakers he’d been given for Christmas the year before, but had never worn. He got dropped off at school by Happy at the normal time, with plenty of time for him to meet up with Ned and MJ before they got on the bus. They left the school at 8:15, with Peter and Ned in their normal seats in the middle of the bus, MJ to their right with her nose in a book, and Flash a couple of rows behind them, shouting every so often about how Peter was about to be exposed as a liar once and for all. Peter was just hoping none of the Avengers were going to show up, like his dad had said. Soon enough, they pulled up outside the Tower, with Mr Harrington directing everyone to the lobby.   
When they walked through the front door of the Tower, Peter could hear his friends gasping as they took in the sleek interior of the lobby, causing him to laugh a little. They passed through the metal detectors, before waiting by reception for Steve to come down and for their passes to be handed out.  
Soon enough, Steve made his appearance, Peter suppressing a laugh when he heard his class going insane when they saw an Avenger, some realising that he was going to be taking their tour.  
“Welcome to Stark Industries, Midtown High. I’m Steve Rogers, but a lot of you will know me as Captain America. Tony has asked me to take the tour today.”  
“Hey Petey, you wanna help me hand out these passes?”   
“Of course Cap.”  
“Thanks kiddo. When you receive your pass, please step to the left until everyone’s gotten theirs and then we’ll go through the scanners.”  
“I thought we’d already gone through the scanner?”   
“That’s just the metal detector. This scanner will register your badges and let FRIDAY, Tony’s personal AI, know who’s all here, in case of an emergency.” Peter started handing out the group’s badges, until Steve grabbed his arm. “Do you have your own badge with you Pete?”   
“Always!” Peter said, pulling out his badge, which looked similar to the others in style, but differed in color.  
“Why does Parker have a different colored badge from everyone?” Flash said bitterly, watching the small exchange between Peter and Travis.  
“Because Peter has his own badge for his internship.” Steve said smoothly. “Each color signifies a different level of access throughout the Tower. Yellow signifies you’re a visitor to the tower, meaning you have access to very few areas. Blue is for Press, Green is for Interns, Red is for PR and Marketing, Black is for Mr Stark, Ms Potts, the Avengers and Mr Stark’s personal staff, like his head of Security, and his personal intern, Mr Parker.”  
“Like hell Parker’s Tony Stark’s personal intern”   
“Why else would he have a black badge Mr Thompson?” Steve said, looking at Flash with a sneer. Peter realised that Tony had probably told Steve about Flash and his bullying, and Peter knew how much Steve hated bullies. “Now, let’s get going on the tour. Everyone scan your badge as you step through the scanner. Don’t be alarmed when you hear FRIDAY announcing your arrival.” Steve said, scanning his badge and stepping through. FRIDAY’s voice sounded, softly.  
“Captain Steve Rogers, Avenger.” Soon, most of the class had gone through, with the exception of Peter, MJ, Ned and Flash.  
“Eugene Thompson, Visitor.” FRIDAY said as Flash stepped through. To anyone who didn’t know FRIDAY, she sounded the way she always did, however, having known FRIDAY for years, Peter could hear the bitterness in her voice. Well that’s new, Peter thought. “Michelle Jones, visitor.” FRIDAY said as MJ stepped through. “Ned Leeds, visitor.” Peter looked up, praying his dad had asked FRIDAY to change his greeting.  
“Peter Parker, Boss’ personal intern. Welcome back to the Tower Peter. Would you like me to alert the Boss of your arrival?” FRIDAY asked sweetly.  
“No thanks FRI, I’ll see him soon anyway.” Peter said, smiling up at the camera, knowing his dad was probably watching.  
“Alright guys, we’re going to be heading to the Avengers Museum as our first stop. We’ll have a little over an hour in there, before we move onto the labs, then we’ll have a 30 minute lunch break and go to the Press Conference. Sound good?” The group headed to the elevators when Steve turned to Peter and stopped. “Do you mind taking half of the group up to the museum in one elevator and I’ll get the others?”  
“Sure,” Peter said apprehensively. He knew he’d get stuck with Flash, but at least he had Ned and MJ in his half. Mr Harrington headed up with Steve while Peter’s group loaded into the elevator, with the secret Stark pressing the button to take them to the 56th floor. When the doors closed, Flash started snarking at him.  
“I don’t know how you did it Parker, but you somehow managed to pay security to give you a different pass from the rest of us and paid Captain America to lie for you. You’re such a faggy little lowlife.”   
“Oh Flash, I forgot to mention, FRIDAY’s also installed in the elevator, ain’t that right girl?” Peter said, having had enough of Flash’s crap.  
“That is correct Peter,” FRI said coming through the speaker. “Shall I alert Mr Stark of Mr Thompson’s comment?”  
“That won’t be necessary FRI, Flash will behave himself. If he doesn’t, I’ll just give you the signal and you can let Mr Stark know.”  
“Understood Peter,” Friday said, her voice sounding sweet.  
“W-Why would Stark care what I’ve said?” Flash stuttered out.  
“Well you see, Mr Stark is very protective over his staff and he’s a very active ally for the LGBTQIA+ community, so he also doesn’t take too kindly to homophobia of any kind in the Tower.” Just as Peter finished speaking, the doors pinged as they opened to the atrium of the Avengers Museum. Peter could see some of his classmates already looking at the exhibits, some gushing over the Captain America and Thor exhibits, while others were in awe of the Black Widow exhibit, as it detailed Nat’s ordeal when she began her training. Peter immediately wandered over to the new Spider-Man exhibit, smiling at the fact it had multiple versions of his suit, including the original suit he made before Tony discovered he was Spider-Man, the prototype version of his current suit and a copy of his Iron Spider suit.   
He looked at the facts his dad had clearly written about him.   
**\- Ironically, Spidey is terrified of Spiders.**  
 **\- Is potentially the smartest Avenger.**  
 **\- Lifted Thor’s hammer, but didn’t know how big of a deal it was.**  
 **\- Is obsessed with Star Wars.**  
 **\- Is the first LGBTQ+ Avenger, coming out as Bisexual to the Avengers.**  
 **\- Works closely with Iron-Man.**  
Peter didn’t love that his dad had included the bisexual part, but he knew his dad had included it so other queer kids could relate to their local hero. He was so engrossed in the exhibit, he didn’t notice the figures appearing beside him.  
“I’ve gotta say, Spidey’s my favorite Avenger,” the voice said to his left, a Southern twang evident. Peter spun around with wide eyes, seeing Harley standing with a smirk on his face. “Don’t tell the Mechanic though, don’t wanna let the old man down” Peter was surprised Harley would show up. “When did your dad install this?”  
“I have no idea. I’m not even an Avenger yet.”  
“How’s the tour going?”  
“It’s literally just started, but Flash has already started his crap in the elevator.”   
“Seriously? You want me to kick his ass?”  
“Nah, he’ll crap himself at the press conference.”   
“Oh my goodness Peter, who’s this?” Betty said, rushing to Peter’s side.  
“This is my-”  
“Hey Darlin’, I’m Pete’s sort of, kind of boyfriend, Harley”  
“Peter, you didn’t tell us you guys were finally dating!” Ned said, louder than Peter would’ve liked. Ned’s voice had caught Flash’s attention.  
“I didn’t -”  
“We’re not technically dating yet, but we’re talking about dating, I guess.”   
“How’d you meet?” Betty asked, making Peter think he was going to be a story for Betty’s article in the school newspaper.   
“We’ve known each other for like 2 years, right Babe?”  
“Yeah, Mr Stark introduced us,” Peter said, quietly as his face turned as red as his mask. “We’ve never actually gone on a date though”   
“Sure we have Pumpkin! We go for ice cream everyday. Remember when I was in town during the summer, we went to the ice cream place and you ate way too much?”  
“You classed that as a date? If you counted that as a date, then you clearly have lower standards than I thought Harls, because I threw up for like an hour when we got back here.”  
“Yeah, that part was nasty, but the date itself was super fun. Plus, I couldn’t get the image of you with ice cream on your chin outta my head for days,” Harley said with a wink.  
“Okay, bye Harley!” Peter said, pushing the boy towards the elevator, while Betty and a couple of the girls giggled and the boys laughed at the insinuation.   
“See ya later Darlin’” Harley said, pressing a soft kiss on Peter’s cheek. “Love you Petey!”   
“Love you too Harley.” Peter said, his face felt like it was on fire. Steve, who’d been watching the whole interaction with a smile on his face, made his way over to Peter’s side.  
“You guys look really cute together Pete. I’m glad it worked out for you.”  
“I don’t think we’ve ever actually agreed to be boyfriends but I’m just gonna go with it.”  
“Yeah, that’s probably a good idea kiddo.”  
“What’s next on the tour?”  
“Well, we’re going to the auditorium for a quick chat about the Avengers history, then we’re going to the labs for an hour or so.” Peter nodded, knowing that after the labs was lunch then the press conference. He was definitely getting more nervous now. Steve patted him on the shoulder before looking away. “Alright Midtown, if everyone would like to follow me, I’ll take you to the auditorium for the history of the Avengers Initiative.” The class followed closely behind Steve, with Peter and MJ trailing behind the group.  
“You okay?” MJ asked, her voice softer than normal.  
“Yeah, just a little overwhelmed and nervous I guess.”  
“About the school finding out that you’re bi?”  
“Actually, no. I don’t care if they know about that. My dad’s called a press conference for this afternoon. Well I’ve asked him to call it.”  
“Why?”  
“I’m going to reveal the fact that I’m Peter Stark to the world and I wanted you guys here for it.”  
“How are you gonna get away from the class to do it?”  
“I have no clue. Dad’s probably gonna send one of the Avengers down or have FRIDAY send for me or something.”

* * *

Once everyone found their seats in the auditorium, Steve looked around the room, smiling at the teens.   
“Alright guys, I’m going to do this a little differently from how the tours are usually done, since I’m not usually the one who does the tours. Usually, the tour consists of the guide talking about Stark Industries, but I thought you’d like to hear a little about the Avengers too. So if it’s okay with you guys, I’d like to bring Peter up here to give you all a run down on the history of Stark Industries, then I’ll talk to you about the Avengers.”  
“Steve, you want me to do the talk on Stark Industries?” Peter said, standing up, getting close to Steve.  
“I literally can’t think of anyone better to do it than you kiddo.”  
“Oh, okay.” Peter said, smiling awkwardly. “Hey guys, I guess I’ll start now. Stark Industries was founded by Howard Stark. They’ve specialised in different types of technology and constantly helped the United States Armed Forces with different and innovative weapons, helping the government to create the Super Soldier Serum that created Captain America. Howard set up the main headquarters for Stark Industries in Malibu, but around 15 years after he and his wife died and their son took over, Tony moved their headquarters to New York. Howard created the original Arc Reactor along with Anton Vanko, which provided free, pure and efficient energy for Stark Industries.” Peter picked up his water bottle and took a sip. He carried on talking about all the great, and not so great things Stark Industries did over the years, with a few questions from his classmates, which he easily answered.  
After Peter was done with the presentation on Stark Industries, Steve took centre stage again. He looked at Peter with pride for the teen.   
“Thanks Pete, you did a great job.” Steve said, smiling at the boy. He turned around just in time to catch Flash scowling at Peter. “Alright, so we’ve got around 45 minutes before we need to get to the lab, so I’ll give a brief rundown on the Avengers Initiative. I could go way back to the 40s when I was turned into a super soldier, but I guess I’ll just start when Nick Fury came up with the idea to create a team of Superheroes to help protect the Earth. We’ve never found out why Fury came up with that idea, but I’m sure we’ll find out eventually.” Steve continued to tell the story of the Avengers, starting with Tony and Fury meeting, to the return to the Tower following the attack on Spider-Man by Vulture, leaving out the parts involving Peter. He answered a few questions, before Flash put his hand up. “Mr Thompson?”  
“How did Parker end up working for Tony Stark? And does he really help build weapons?”  
“Peter was given an internship after sending Tony an email detailing how Tony could maximise energy on his suits by… Pete, you wanna help me out? You know I’m not big on the science part.”  
“I emailed Mr Stark detailing how he could use the tech Stark Industries uses for the ARC reactors, but have it in reserve within the Iron Man suits, by having multiple, small ARC reactor-like devices built into the suit, so it never runs out of power.”  
“Thanks Peter, and yes, Peter does help Tony build our weapons and equipment. Pete, what was it you built for Nat last month?”  
“It was a modified version of her Widow bites that allows her to use the opponents own body to generate enough electrical energy to debilitate them.”  
“Oh my goodness!” Betty called out. “Peter, that’s incredible! How did you know how to do that?”  
“Mr Stark taught me everything I needed to know about the Avengers’ weapons and how they already worked, so it was just a matter of adding my own modifications to it.”  
“Peter also helped create the new webbing that Spidey uses.” Steve said, smiling at the blushing teen. “Anyway, I think we should probably be moving onto the next part of the tour. We do have a surprise for you though. This afternoon, at 1pm, Tony Stark has called a press conference, here in the Tower, and you’re all invited. Mr Harrington, do you mind if Peter cuts out at noon to go help Tony set up?”  
“W-Why would Mr Stark need help from Mr Parker?”  
“Because it’s a major press conference and there’s not a great deal of time to do it, and he wants his best intern to help him prepare.” Steve said, almost uncharacteristically bitter. “Also, I should also point out that Peter’s guardian is already aware the Press Conference is happening and has given their blessing for Peter to leave early.”  
“Oh, if Mr Stark needs Peter, then I suppose it’s okay that he goes to help Mr Stark.” Mr Harrington stuttered. “Peter, your Aunt May knows about this?”  
“Oh, yeah. She’s happy for me to help Mr Stark.” Peter said. He technically wasn’t lying. May did know about the Press Conference, and she knew Peter was leaving the trip early to prepare...She just wasn’t happy about it.

* * *

They made their way to the 55th floor to the labs, where they bundled into what used to be Bruce’s rather sizable lab, with Peter trying to stay as close to the back as possible. Bruce had pretty much exclusively used this as his main lab from the formation of the Avengers to the battle against Ultron, when Bruce, or rather the Hulk, disappeared in a Quin-jet. The door at the other side opened and Bruce walked in, wearing a pristine lab coat.  
“Doctor Banner?” Peter said, shock on his face. He didn’t know Bruce was back on world and certainly didn’t know that the Avenger was working in the Tower again.   
“Hey Pete, Steve.” Bruce said with a bright smile on his face. ““Welcome to my lab Midtown High. I’ve heard from a reliable source that my favorite intern is in this class.” Bruce said with a bright smile on his worn face.   
“When did you get back?” Steve asked, clearly shocked to see his teammate back on Earth.  
“Thor and I got back a few days ago.”  
“Where were you?”  
“Well, after the Ultron incident, I ended up on Sakaar. The Hulk kinda took over and became an intergalactic gladiator. Thor came to Sakaar, then we went to Asgaard to fight Thor’s sister. We then got on a ship and flew back to earth.”  
“So, you’ve been in Sakaar for the last 2 years?”  
“Pretty much, yeah.”  
“It’s good to have you back Doctor Banner.”  
“Petey, we’ve been through this a million times, call me Bruce.”  
“Can’t do that sir, that’s impolite.”  
“Where did we find you?” Bruce joked.  
“On the street with all the other losers” Flash said under his breath, not realising Bruce and Peter heard him.  
“Actually Mr-”  
“Thompson” Flash said, blushing as one of his idols addressed him.  
“Right, Mr Thompson. I’ll have you know, Peter here is one of the smartest interns in the history of Stark Industries and is a helluva lot smarter than he lets on.”  
“Doctor Banner, please stop!” Peter pleaded, blushing deeply as Flash glared at him.  
“Anyway, you guys have roughly 40 minutes to experiment in here. There aren’t any dangerous chemicals in here today, so you don’t need to worry about any explosions or anything.” Bruce said smiling, before looking at Steve. “Steve, can you make sure everyone takes part and has all the right supplies they need?”   
“Sure thing Brucie.” The Avenger said with a smile.   
Bruce pulled Peter aside and looked him square in the eye. “That’s the kid that’s bullying you, right?”   
“Yeah, but don’t say anything. I’m handling it.”   
“I don’t doubt that Peter, you’re definitely your father’s son and I know you can handle yourself. Let’s just hope Nat, Clint or Bucky don’t hear him talking to you the way he just did.”  
“He’ll know the truth soon enough Doctor Banner. The Press Conference will reveal everything.”  
“I know kiddo,” Bruce said, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder as his face dropped. “Oh, and Tony knows what he said in the elevator earlier. And before you get mad at FRIDAY, Tony was already listening. He’s been keeping tabs on you all morning.”   
“Great, that’s gonna be a fun conversation tonight,” Peter said, rolling his eyes.  
“Actually, he said he’s really proud how you handled the situation,” Bruce smiled brightly at the boy, before going to help with the experiments. Peter looked up at the clock and realised he had an hour and a half left of anonymity. With a gulp and a shake of his head, Peter made his way back to his class to take part in the experiments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some of this chapter was adapted from my previous story, some of it wasn’t. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review with your thoughts, so I know how the story’s actually being perceived.


	3. Chapter 3: Peter Goes To Press!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this one’s a little shorter than the previous two chapters, but I wanted to make it as streamlined as possible.

The time in the lab with Bruce ended much faster than Peter would’ve liked. Sure, Peter spent their 45 minutes in the lab ignoring Flash glaring at him while he, MJ and Ned laughed and spoke to Bruce and Steve. Peter had really missed having Bruce around, he’d missed going to the lab to hang out with Bruce and helping him with research and experiments. From the day Peter met Bruce on board the Helicarrier, the day before the battle of New York, Peter was enamoured with the scientist. Bruce felt the same about Peter. He’d once told Tony that he looked at Peter like he was his own, since Bruce had never had any kids of his own, primarily due to him not wanting to potentially pass on the Hulk gene to his offspring. Despite having spent years living with and learning to deal with the Hulk, Bruce still didn’t know everything about his angry alter-ego. 

When the rest of his class went on their lunch break, Peter said his goodbyes to his friends and made his way back to the Penthouse. When he got in, he saw Natasha sitting on the sofa, reading a book and holding what smelled like freshly brewed tea. 

“Hi Auntie Nat,” Peter said, throwing himself onto the couch. 

“Hey паучонок, nervous about the press conference?”

“That’s an understatement. What if I’m not good enough for the public?”

“Peter, how old were you when I met you?”

“Almost 9?”

“And for the first time in my life, I had met a kid who I didn’t hate.” She said with a laugh. “But when I met you for the first time, I thought, this is a really amazing kid! You were so smart, kind, caring and you kept Tony on his toes, which I respected.”

“I mean, it wasn’t exactly difficult.” Peter chuckled. 

“You’ve grown into an incredible young man. You almost took Steve down in Germany, you’ve helped Bruce with his research on the Hulk, you’ve kept up with me in the gym, and most importantly, you’ve learned how to be the bravest, most resourceful, most loved member of this family and the public are going to love you.”

“Thanks Natasha. I really needed that!” 

“I know you did. You might be all those things I mentioned, but you’re also easy to read.” Natasha took a sip of her tea, before turning back to the boy. “So, tell me about Harley. Are you two officially together?”

“Not yet. Well I don’t really know.” He stuttered. “I mean, he turned up at my field trip earlier and introduced himself to my class, as my kinda-sort of boyfriend.”

“But do you want him to be your boyfriend?”

“Yeah, I really do.”

“Then tell him that. You guys have spent every afternoon this week together. You’ve eaten more ice cream in the last week than I’ve had all year.”

“The day he got here, he did tell me he’d fallen in love with me.”

“Well that’s amazing sweetie. Do you feel the same?”

“I do. I’ve known I was in love with Harley since I was like 12.”

“You know, I’m really proud of you. The way you came out to your dad, to Steve, then the rest of us, was really admirable. Not many 15 year olds could’ve done what you did.”

“Thanks Nat. Have you seen my dad? I suppose I better talk to him before the conference.”

“The last time I saw him, he was in his room.”

“Well, I’m gonna go talk to him. See you in a bit?”

“I’m not missing this press conference for anything.”

* * *

Peter wandered down the hall and knocked on his dad’s bedroom door. 

“Come in Pete.” Tony called out. “You ready for the world to know who you are, Mr Stark?” 

“I am. It’s been a long time coming, don’t you think dad?” 

“It has. But I can’t announce my only heir to the world dressed like that. I’ve laid an outfit on your bed for you to change into. No arguments Pete. You’ve gotta make an impression on the world, and we want it to be a good one. So I want you to look a lot more put together than your average teenager.” 

“Thanks Dad,” Peter said, turning towards his room. He got halfway to the hallway, when he stopped. “I’ve never thanked you, have I?”

“For what Kiddo?” 

“Giving me a normal life. I know it hasn’t been easy for you. Hiding me from the world. I still remember when I came to live with you, after Mom and Richard died. I was both so happy to finally get to live with you and still so heartbroken that I’d lost them.”

“Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark, I’ve loved you since the moment you were born. Before that. When Mary told me she was pregnant, it was the happiest moment of my entire life. When I first held you, I’ve never felt so much love for anyone in my life. When you almost died from the hole in your heart, I’ve never been so scared. But you pulled through and I’ve never worried about you since then. I knew you were a fighter. You beat everything that came your way, whether it was horrible eyesight, asthma, a radioactive spider bite. You’ve always pulled through.” Tony said, putting his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “Did you know that when Mary and Richard died, I didn’t know if I would be enough for you? I wasn’t a great man. Hell, I wasn’t even a good man, but you always were the best thing that happened to me. I can honestly say, I wanted you to have a normal life, away from the press, but I’ve never not wanted to show you off to the world.” Peter smiled brightly. “I told you when I took the suit from you, I wanted you to be better than me. And you are. But keeping you from the world isn’t something I’ll ever regret Pete. I’ve got to protect the one thing I can’t live without. And that’s you!” Peter could feel himself starting to tear up.

“Ti amo papà,”

“E tu sei il mio intero mondo,” Tony said, smiling softly at the boy. “Now, go get changed. You look like a poor person!” Peter couldn’t help but laugh at this dad.

“Oh, one more thing dad. Would you be mad if I started dating Harley?”

“Of course I wouldn’t be mad about it. I thought you two were already dating. I mean, he’s not good enough for you but I don’t think anyone is good enough for you.” Tony grabbed Peter, wrapping his arm around his son’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to his son’s temple. “Now, go get changed.”

* * *

When Peter got changed, Tony came into his room and helped the teen style his hair, since Peter’s curls didn’t want to play nice. After Tony finished, he told Peter to meet him in the living room in 10 minutes, and left the room. Peter sat on his bed, trying to calm his nerves, which he knew wasn’t going to happen. His door knocked softly and Harley popped his head in.

“You ready for this?”

“I think so. I’m just really nervous.”

“If it makes you feel any better, you look really hot right now?”

“Yeah, that doesn’t help.” Peter said with a laugh. “I’m not exactly the Stark-iest Stark that’s ever existed. I’m awkward, I’m clumsy, I’m a huge nerd. Hell, I’ve not even had my first kiss!”

“Well, we can change that right now!” Harley said, sitting down on the bed, placing his hand on the side of Peter’s face. “Three” Harley moved closer. “-two -” 

“One,” Peter said, pressing his lips against Harley’s. The kiss was soft, almost chaste, but Peter saw stars. When they pulled back after a few seconds, Peter kept his eyes closed, trying to register what had just happened. “That was- I feel like I could do anything now!” Harley laughed and leaned in again, kissing Peter quickly before standing up.

“Now, I think I want the world to meet my gorgeous boyfriend.” 

“Are you sure you want me to be your boyfriend?” Peter asked, laughing. “Everything’s about to change. I’m about to lose all my privacy and become famous overnight.”

“I don’t care. I want to be with you, regardless of what happens today.” Harley took hold of Peter’s hand, clasping their fingers together. “Let’s do this, darlin’”

* * *

By the time they got out of Peter's room, it was time for the Press Conference. He headed downstairs with Tony, Pepper and Rhodey, who had all come upstairs while Peter was changing. They made their way to the conference room, which Peter could see was chocked full of reporters, photographers, YouTubers and his class. He could also see the Avengers sitting on the stage. All of them. Bucky, Steve, Sam, Wanda, Vision, Natasha, Bruce, Clint, Scott Lang. Surely they weren't just here for the announcement? Peter would need to find out later. He had to stay focused. 

“You ready kid?” Pepper asked, placing her hand on his arm. “You can still back out of this if you’re not ready?” 

“I am ready. I’m Peter Stark.”

“Yeah you are!” Harley said, slipping his hand into Peter’s, causing the brunette boy to blush. “After this, I’m gonna be the boyfriend of the richest, most influential teenager in America.”

“Let’s knock ‘em dead kid! Harley, you stay out here, don’t want more questions than we’re already gonna get! Pete, remember your cue.”

“Yeah, my name?” 

“Okay Smartass!” Tony laughed as Pepper opened the doors, heading into the conference room. Tony took his place at the podium, while Pepper stood to his left and Rhodey to his right. 

“Good afternoon everyone!” Tony said as soon as he was positioned. He had a script written for him to say, but everyone knew he’d say whatever he wanted anyway. “Thanks everyone for coming out today. Pepper’s written a lovely speech for me to say, but this kind of announcement needs to be from the heart. Now, I’m sure a lot of you are wondering what I’m announcing today. And I won’t keep you waiting too much longer. So here it is, I have a son.” With that all the reporters started shouting for his attention. “Settle down and I’ll explain everything. Many years ago, I was briefly involved in a relationship with a brilliant scientist, who fell pregnant with my son. He’s my entire world and before you ask, he is definitely my son! I’ve had sole custody over him since he was almost 4 years old and he’s now 15. He’s got one of the most brilliant minds I’ve ever encountered, even smarter than both Bruce and I, possibly even smarter than all of us put together. He’s the funniest, snarkiest brat in the world and has the biggest heart. He is absolutely everything I wasn’t at his age. He’s everything I’m not now. He’s got the most beautiful heart of anyone I’ve ever met and he’s so pure and genuine. I will admit, I’ve made some mistakes along the way and he and I haven’t always seen eye to eye, but I would not change one thing about him. He’s the most genuine, pure ball of energy in the world and I couldn’t be prouder to announce my son. Peter Benjamin Anthony Stark!” He said, motioning to the door, which opened as Peter walked in nervously. He could see the reaction of his classmates up the back of the room. Betty took out her camera, while MJ smirked knowingly. Flash’s face paled and dropped, which Peter found hilarious. He made his way to the stage, stepping up beside his dad, hugging him tightly.

“Ti amo papà,” Peter said softly, but it was heard through the mic. Tony released him from the hug and patted him on the shoulder, moving out of the way to allow Peter to take center stage for the first time in his life. “Hi everyone, I-I’m Peter.” He looked nervously towards Tony and Pepper, who just nodded at him to go on. “I’ve got to admit, I’m a little nervous being up here. If you didn’t notice the group of kids up the back of the room, that’s my class who didn’t know I was doing this today. Actually, they didn’t even know I was Tony Stark’s son. Hey guys.” He shook his head and smiled to himself, relaxing slightly. “So, I know you’ll have a billion questions and we’ll get to them in a few minutes. First, I just wanted to say a few words. I’ve spent my whole life knowing who I was, knowing who my dad is. He was the first person after the doctor to hold me when I was born. He flew to be at my side when I almost died as a baby and needed open heart surgery. He took me in when my mom and step-dad died, without even blinking an eye. He made the impossible decision to keep me hidden from the world, not because he didn’t want me or was ashamed of being my father. No, he hid me from the world for my protection and to give me the life he never had. I got to grow up as a nobody as some people liked to call me,” He gave a pointed look towards Flash, who was sinking further into his seat. “I’ve spent the last 15 years of my life known to the public as Peter Parker, a nerdy little orphan boy, but I’ve always been Peter Stark. And now, I’m ready for the world to know me!” He smiled brightly to the audience, making eye contact with MJ and Ned up the back. “So, we’ve got a bit of time for questions. Bearing in mind, this is my first ever press conference, so go easy on me please?” 

All of the reporters started yelling for his attention and Peter called on one of them. 

“Catherine Neil, the New York Times. Mr Stark, you’ve been with your father for all these years, what happens when he goes on missions with the Avengers.”

“Interesting question Catherine. I either stay here at the Tower with Ms. Potts and Uncle Rhodey or I’ll go stay with my Aunt in Queens.”

“Mark Houston, The Daily Star. Is there a young lady on the scene Mr Stark?”

“Actually, there isn’t a young lady on the scene… But there is a young man on the scene. I’ve got a boyfriend. It’s still new though, so we won’t be going public with it just yet.” 

“Carly Whitaker, New York Bulletin. Mr Stark, what’s it like living with the Avengers?”

“I honestly love it. They’re all family to me. Aunt Nat’s been teaching me Russian since I was like 11, Uncle Clint’s taught me how to sneak up on my dad without him knowing. Steve was the first person I came out as bisexual to. I love hanging out in the lab with Bruce. We have so much fun just experimenting together. Sam and I have a long standing prank war going on. Thor, whenever he’s here, hangs out with me, watches all the dorky movies I love. He does try to point out all the inaccuracies in Star Wars. Fun fact, when I was 12 years old, just before the whole incident in Sokovia, the Avengers had a party here in the Tower and I lifted Thor’s magical hammer. I was the only person here who could do it. I used to cook a lot with Wanda, but we haven’t done that for a while. Vision helps me study for my biggest tests though.”

“J.Jonah Jameson, The Daily Bugle.”

“I know who you are Mr Jameson.”

“A fan of our publication?”

“Honestly? No. I’m not a big fan of the slanderous things you’ve said about the Avengers and about Spider-Man.”

“So, you don’t believe Spider-Man is a menace?”

Peter chuckled softly, “With all due respect Mr Jameson, the only menace to New York is you. Your unwarranted biases are causing the citizens of New York to lose faith in their protectors and it’s putting people in danger. So I’m afraid I won’t be answering any of your questions sir.” Peter turned around and looked at his dad, smirking and the smile on his dad’s face. Pepper on the other hand looked annoyed.

There were another 6 or 7 questions that Peter answered with a small amount of sass and Stark Snark. Soon though, Peter could see Betty trying to get his attention.

“Betty, would you like to ask a question?” 

“Tha-thanks Peter. Betty Brant, Midtown News. Peter, what’s it been like living a double life for all this time. I mean, no one at school knew anything about this. Right?”

“You’re kind of right Betty. A couple of my closest friends knew who I was. They’ve known for quite a while and have respected my secret. To answer your question though, I’ve never seen it as a double life. I’ve been myself the whole time, just nobody was seeing me. I’m still the same Peter who had the thick glasses and broke his arm trying to skateboard. I’m still the same Peter who told you all about my internship here at Stark Industries, which by the way, is a real thing. But none of you wanted to believe me. I could lie and say that I’m responsible for you guys not believing me, but everyone took the word of someone who was just jealous that he wasn’t the smartest person in the class. That he wasn’t the one working with my father and the Avengers. Everything I’ve said about the internship was true. It’s always been true, but everyone didn’t believe me. That’s not my fault, that’s on all of you.” He could see Betty looking guilty, as well as matching expressions on most of his classmates faces. “I didn’t say that to make you guys feel bad though. I just mean, I’ve always been as much of myself with you all as I could be, and that’s the way it’s always gonna be.” He looked at Tony, who motioned to his watch. “Dad, would you mind if I answered a few more questions please?”

“We’ve got a few minutes left, so keep it brief kiddo.”

“Thanks Dad. Okay, who’s next?”

“Christine Everhart, WHiH World News.”

“Oh God!” Tony said quietly beside Peter, but not loud enough to be picked up by the mic.

“Many years ago, I interviewed your father and there was never any indication that he had a son. Where were you all this time?”

“Well, like I said at the start, my dad wanted me to have a normal life, free from journalists, paparazzi and the people who would want to do me harm. I spent a lot of time between Malibu and New York when I was a lot younger. I live part time in Queens with my incredible Aunt May, who unfortunately couldn’t be here today due to work commitments.” Peter looked at Pepper, who nodded at him. “Well, I think we’re officially out of time for today. Follow me on Twitter and Instagram I guess, though I think I’m gonna be changing my handles after this, since Peter_Parker616 doesn’t seem exactly right anymore so I’ll get my dad to tweet out my new handles tonight. Thank you for all of your questions and I guess I’ll be seeing you on the front page,” He said with a laugh. 

“Mr Stark, anything else you’d like to say before you go?” One of the reporters called out.

“Not at this time,” Peter said, turning away from the mic. He looked up and saw the pride in his dad’s eyes. “Actually, there is one more thing I want to say.” He took a deep breath, looking back at his dad, who looked confused and horrified, knowing this moment far too well. Peter looked back at the audience filled with cameras, reporters and his classmates. “I am Spider-Man.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I’ve brought most of the press conference in from the previous story, but I made a few changes. The “I am Spider-Man” moment had to happen. It’s imperative for the rest of the story, which will include aspects from the previous story but deviate into its own thing. Please leave a comment letting me know what you thought of this chapter/ this story.  
> Also, Peter and Harley had their first(and second) kiss. I regretted not adding it into the previous story before the press conference. I felt like it would be the kind of confidence boost Peter needed before going to reveal his identity to the world.  
> This is the outfit I see Peter wearing to the Press Conference, since I think it might be one of my favourite Tom Holland looks. - https://i.pinimg.com/originals/df/87/b3/df87b31d0dbd861d493d0af617c388d1.jpg


	4. Chapter 4: What The Hell Did I Just Do?

The Press Conference had been going so well. Peter had managed to shame both his classmates and J.Jonah Jameson. He’d handled himself like a pro, then he pulled a Tony and announced to the world that he was Spider-Man. What was he thinking?

“Mr Stark, did you just say you were-” Christine Everett began, as Peter’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

“Uh. Uh.” Peter stuttered, before looking at Tony with pleading eyes. “Dad?”

Tony’s face was one of both rage and pride, but the rage was definitely the most prevalent one. Tony stepped forward, “We won’t be answering any more questions today. Thanks for coming.” Tony started pushing his son towards the door,

When they got into the hallway, Tony blew up. “You have got to be kidding me! Peter, what the hell did you just do? Why the hell would you do that?”

“I don’t know. It was a spur of the moment thing. I looked at you and saw how proud you looked and I just thought ‘maybe I could just tell the world everything’ and it came out.”

“You’ve not just screwed the pooch this time Pete, you went to the pound and had a full blown orgy with all the dogs!”

“Tony, that’s just crass.” Pepper said, walking out of the conference room. “Peter, you realise your life is never going to be the same again. You’ve just put a red and blue target on your head.”

“I know. But maybe now, I can join the Avengers?”

“You think we’re going to let you join the team now? We can’t have someone on the team who makes such reckless decisions!”

“Dad, you literally flew into a black hole!”

“Besides Tones, he just did what he watched you do when he was a kid.”

“Not the point Platypus! He’s just told everyone he’s a superhero. No one even suspected it could be him!”

“I know, but I can sign the Accords and be a more useful asset to the Avengers!” Peter argued. “You literally offered to announce me to the world 2 months ago, Dad! You said that I would be a useful asset to the team.”

“I don’t care, Pete! You should’ve discussed this with us before you said anything. We could’ve been ready for it!” Tony tried to calm down, but he knew it was useless.“ You know what, you’re grounded! No Spider-Manning for like a week, at least! And no lab work for a month!”

“Dad, that’s so unfair!” Peter yelled.

“Peter, you’re so good and you’re the smartest person in the tower, but you’ve just pulled a Tony Stark and lost all anonymity you might’ve had.” Pepper said softly, “Now that the cat is out of the bag, you’ll never be able to be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man again. From now on, you’ll only be known as Tony Stark’s son with the same hero complex as his dad.”

“Okay, first, I don’t have a hero complex and two, that’s mean Ms Potts!” Tony said, putting his hand on Pepper’s lower back. “Pete, go to your room please, Harley go to yours too. We’ve gotta find a way to fix all of this before -” He was cut off by his phone ringing. He looked at it. Thaddeus Ross. “FRIDAY, take a message please? I can’t deal with him right now.” Peter put his head down, taking Harley’s hand as they walked to the elevator. “Oh, and you two are not going on that date anytime soon!” 

“Dad, you’re being so unreasonable!” Peter yelled, but saw the look on his dad’s face. It’s the same one he had when Peter destroyed the ferry.

“Tony, we can fix all of this. You’ve managed to live a semi-normal life since everyone found out you were Iron Man.”

“I don’t know how we fix this one Pep. He’s just put a huge target on his back. It was going to be risky with people learning he’s my son and now they know he’s Spider-Man, he’s in more danger than I can even comprehend.”

“Give me a couple of hours with the PR team and we’ll figure it out.” Pepper said, placing her arms on Tony’s shoulders. “You better call Ross back. He’ll probably just turn up here if you don’t.”

“I hate when you’re right,” Tony said, pouting.

“I don’t know why, I’m always right.” Pepper said, walking off.

* * *

Peter and Harley walked back into the Penthouse and went to the living room. Harley sat on the couch, while Peter paced the floor.

“Babe, you’ve got to calm down.”

“I can’t calm down. I’ve literally just crapped all over my own secret identity!”

“Pete, it’s not a huge deal. It’ll all blow over in no time.”

“Dad’ll be up in a few minutes, we should probably just go to our rooms.”

“Your dad’ll calm down, you know that.” Peter shook his head and made his way to his room. He opened the door onto the balcony and sat on the chair, just watching the city below them. He knew he’d screwed up and disappointed his dad. Again. He was so distracted with his thoughts, his Spidey-sense didn’t alert him that his dad was opening the door, causing him to jump.

“Dad, I’m-”

“I don’t wanna hear it, Peter. I know you’re sorry, but you realise I can’t protect you now. Not from the bad guys and not from the media.”

“Maybe I don’t need to be protected anymore Dad!”

“I don’t care if you don’t need it anymore Pete, you’re my son! It’s my job to protect you and I’m sorry to tell you, it’s a job I’m not going to give up without a fight.”

“Dad, I don’t want you to have to worry about me anymore. I’m not the sick little kid with bad eyesight. I’m not the same kid who had the hole in his heart and had really bad asthma. Hell, I’m not even the same kid who had a building dropped on his head.”

“You don’t need my protection anymore, huh?” Tony shook his head. “Too bad, you’re getting it anyway. You’ll always be that little boy to me, Pete. You’ll always be that little boy to me. That doesn’t matter now though. Thaddeus Ross has been trying to call us since the conference. I’m gonna assume he wants you to sign the Accords.”

“Well would that be a bad thing?”

“Pete, you’re 15! You shouldn’t be worrying about being on the Government’s payroll.”

“They’ll pay me when I sign the Accords?”

“No, they don’t. It’s a figure of speech Kiddo!”

“Dad, it’s not a big deal. I’ll sign the Accords, you can induct me into the Avengers then I can join you guys on missions.”

“Yeah, that’s not happening. I’m gonna go call Ross back, find out what he’s got to say.”

“Papa, you know I’m really sorry, right?”

“I know you are Bambino.” With that, Tony left Peter on his own to sit and think about what he’d done. He sat in silence for around 30 minutes, when he heard a knock on the glass door of his balcony. Peter turned around, making eye contact with the former assassin standing there.

“Bucky, what are you doing here?”

“Well, Steve’s worried about you and he couldn’t come see you himself, since they’ve called an emergency Avengers meeting, so I told him I’d come check on you. How you doing, kid?”

“Honestly? I’m kicking myself. Why did I have to go and announce that I’m Spider-Man?”

“Because you saw your dad do the same thing like 8 years ago?”

“Bucky!”

“I’m kidding. I’ve always thought that everything happens for a reason. You might not know what the reason is just yet, but it’ll make sense sooner rather than later.”

“Dad’s gonna kill me though.”

“No he isn’t. He’s just worried for your safety, which I completely get, but from what I remember from Germany, you can definitely take care of yourself.”

“Steve didn’t tell you I had a building dropped on me, did he?” Bucky went silent for a second and made a face.

“No, no he did not. How did that even happen?”

“The Vulture. He used his flight suit to destroy the support beams. Dad, Uncle Rhodey and Steve saved me.”

“Kid, you took both Sam and I down pretty quickly and you almost took Steve down. If he hadn’t knocked the aircraft carrier down, you would’ve beat him. You’re stronger than you give yourself credit for.”

“I know I’m strong physically, but emotionally? I’m like a wet noodle.”

“Okay, I hate that analogy. But speaking of noodles, are you hungry? I know you skipped lunch today because of the Press Conference and if your powers work anything like Steve’s, you need to make sure you’re well fed or you’re gonna end up passing out.”

“I could eat something.”

“Well Steve’s a much better cook than I am, but I could make you, like, a grilled cheese or something?”

“I’d love a grilled cheese. Thanks Bucky.” The former Assassin nodded his head before standing up, making his way to the door. He stopped and turned around to the super-teen.

“Peter, I’ve said it to your dad already, but I’ve not apologised to you for everything that happened. I know Steve told you about us, but that’s no excuse for what I did. I almost killed your dad, almost made you an orphan and I did actually kill your grandparents.”

“Well Howard and Maria happened a long time before I was born. But I accept your apology Bucky.”

“I promise, nothing like that will ever happen again. I’m back to being normal Bucky Barnes. The Winter Soldier is long gone now.”

“Good, because I wouldn’t want to kick your butt again.”

“You totally kicked my butt, huh?” Bucky laughed, before going back inside to make Peter’s grilled cheese.

* * *

Peter had gone back into the living room to eat his grilled cheese and spent the next hour and a half hanging out with Bucky and Harley. They played some Mario Kart, with Harley citing that it was probably easy enough for the old dude to get the hang of. Peter had just beaten Bucky for the fourth time in a row when the elevators pinged open and out walked all of the Avengers, along with Pepper. Steve immediately wrapped his arms around Bucky, kissing the former assassin on the cheek, while Natasha and Wanda practically threw themselves onto the sofa. Tony walked in front of the TV, picking up the remote, turning it off. Peter made a face, then smiled awkwardly.

“How was the meeting, Dad?”

“It’s not technically over, kid. We just weren’t getting anywhere over video call.”

“So, what? You’re just going back in there?”

“No, actually. Pack a bag kiddo, we’re going to Washington.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’re being summoned.”

“I-I’m being summoned? Why?”

“I don’t know Pete, maybe it has something to do with you outing yourself to the world as a web-slinging vigilante.” Tony said, aggravation evident in his tone. “You’re going to be signing the Accords. Along with Point Break and Jolly Green.”

“He wants the whole Avengers team to go.”

“The whole team? Is that really necessary?” Harley asked.

“Apparently so. And before you say anything Keener, you’re coming too. Not because you’re going to be an Avenger, but because I don’t trust you not to blow up my tower.”

“A valid concern, but it doesn’t make it any less hurtful.” Harley said, hugging the cushion. 

“Now, go pack your bags kids. We need to leave soon.”

“Pepper, you’re coming too?”

“Do you really think I’d trust you guys to not mess this up? Of course I’m coming.” 

“You really have so little faith in us?” Tony asked, feigning betrayal. “Good call, especially with blabbermouth over here.” He said, gesturing towards Peter.

“Hey!” Peter yelled, but realised he didn’t have an argument.

“Tony, you know he literally just recreated his dad’s infamous announcement.” Clint said, standing up from the sofa.

“You know Legolas, that’s not exactly the point.”

“I think this is a classic case of ‘do as I say, not as I do’.” Bucky chimed in.

“As much as I hate to admit it, Luke Skywalker over here is right. I want Peter to learn from my mistakes.”

“But Dad, if I spent all my time trying to remember everything you’ve ever done wrong, I wouldn’t have time to do anything else.”

“You’re still grounded, you little menace.” Tony said, grabbing his bag on his way to his room.

“Ughh. Dad, you sound like J. Jonah Jameson!”

* * *

The flight to Washington was a lot faster than Peter had initially thought it would be. He spent the whole journey there cuddling into Harley, despite Tony telling them multiple times to knock it off. He had also texted Shuri and MJ and briefly facetimed May, who was furious that he had outed himself as Spider-Man. 

When they got to the hotel, Peter and Harley separated and went to their own rooms. Peter was both annoyed and thankful that Tony had managed to get everyone, aside from the couples, their own rooms. While he understood why he wasn’t allowed to share a room with Harley, he hated it, because they were more than likely going to be hanging out most of the night anyway. Peter unpacked his bag, having packed a couple of fancy suits, some casual clothes and his Spider-Man suit, making sure he had the Iron-Spider emblem with him just in case.

He lay down on his bed, pulling out his phone. He began to scroll through his Instagram feed, seeing his friend’s posts. He saw the post Ned had posted following Peter’s announcement. It contained a picture of Ned and Peter in his suit with a heartfelt caption. The comments on the post were surprising. Betty was praising Peter, calling him a hero and an icon. Flash commented on it, calling Peter a legend and that ‘I’d always liked that kid’.  _ And he said I was a liar? _ Peter thought to himself. He closed the app down, opening up his YouTube app. He laughed when he clicked on the trending tab, seeing the first 5 videos were about him, his dad and who his mom might be. The door knocked, startling the super-teen. He got up from his bed, walking to the door, opening it to find Steve standing, with a bag full of potato chips and candy.

“Thought you might need a friend, Queens.”

“Thanks Steve. Where’s Bucky?” 

“He’s at the gym with Sam and Nat.” Steve said, coming in and sitting the bag on the desk. “Harley unpacking in his room?” Peter nodded. “How’re you doing kid?”

“I’m good,” Peter lied.

“Pete, don’t lie to me.”

“I’m fine.” 

“Peter.”

“Okay, I’m freaking out a little bit,” Peter said as he started pacing the floor. “I mean, I knew I’d have to come sign the Accords eventually but I just wasn’t expecting it to be so soon. Like, I’ve just told the world I’m Spider-Man and now I’ll need to basically sign my life away.”

“Don’t let your dad hear you say it like that, it might cause a second Civil War.”

“Trust me, I wouldn’t think about saying it in front of dad.” Peter said, finally sitting on the edge of his bed. “What am I supposed to wear to this thing tomorrow?”

“Well, since it’s going to be official Avengers business, you’ll probably be best to wear your suit. Maybe go for the Iron-Spider suit though, since it’s sleeker.” 

“Are all of you guys wearing your suits?”

“As far as I know, yeah. I’m gonna head down to the gym with the others” Steve said, before making his way to the door. “Don’t stay up too late with Harley though. You should probably get some sleep, you’ll be up early tomorrow.” 

“Thanks Steve.”

“Anytime kiddo.” Steve said, opening the door. “Oh, and Pete, stop panicking. Everything is gonna be fine!”

* * *

Within half an hour of Steve leaving, Peter heard another knock on his door. He opened it and saw Harley standing, dressed in a pair of grey sweatpants and a loose fitting tank top. He’d clearly gotten changed and decided to opt for comfort.

“Hey Darlin’” He said, walking into the room. “What are we doing tonight?”

“Well, there’s not much we can actually do being stuck in this hotel, but we could have a movie night?”

“As long as you don’t make me watch Star Wars, I’m in.”

“There’s nothing wrong with Star Wars! If it weren’t for Star Wars, we wouldn’t have taken down Ant Man back in Germany.”

“What about watching a rom-com?”

“Gross! No way!”

“Pete. How about we just put Netflix on and find something from there?”

“Fine, but nothing soppy and nothing that’s gonna make me cry.”

“Petey, you literally cried at a gum commercial!”

“Yeah, because it was really romantic!”

“You’re such a nerd,” Harley said with a laugh. “When we get back to the city, we’re going on a proper date. You know that, right?”

“I assumed it was gonna happen.” Peter said, wrapping his arms around Harley’s shoulders. “Why don’t we forget about the movie for now, put on fancy clothes and go somewhere for a late dinner?”

“Anywhere good is gonna be all booked up though.”

“I can play the Stark card if I need to.” 

“Dating you is gonna be fun, huh?”

“It won’t be boring.” Peter pecked Harley on the lips before looking him up and down. “As much as I’d love to go to dinner with you dressed like an insanely hot jock, I think we should both get dressed up.”

“Fine! If I didn’t already know you were the hottest guy in the whole of Washington, I’d be mad, but I don’t wanna show up my gorgeous boyfriend.” Harley said, kissing Peter again. Peter, knowing if they didn’t separate then and there, they never would. He let out a groan and pushed himself away from the Southern boy.

“Okay, go get dressed!” 

* * *

Within an hour, Peter had gotten changed into a deep, forest green, double breasted suit and a burgundy t-shirt under it. He had opted to wear a pair of dark brown, almost black, shoes. He’d spent the majority of the time trying to control his hair, which didn’t want to settle. He made his way down to the lobby, where he took a seat on one of the sofas.

“Woah! You look hot!” The voice sounded from behind him. He stood up and turned around, making eye contact with the tall blonde walking in his direction. He was wearing a pale blue suit, with a grey t-shirt under the jacket. The suit pants were tailored in a skinny fit, showing off his well defined leg muscles. He was wearing a pair of grey vans, which didn’t look out of place with the outfit. “Like, really hot! I wish I’d worn better shoes and fixed my hair properly.”

“Harls, are you kidding? You’re freaking gorgeous! Plus, that suit really makes your eyes pop!” Peter wrapped his arms around Harley’s shoulders and pecked him on the lips. “Let’s go to dinner. Steve’s right, I’ve gotta be up early tomorrow morning. We’ve got to be at the Capitol building at 9am.”

“Gross, why so early?”

“I’m going to be signing the Accords, but we were kind of prepared for that.” Peter said, removing his arms from Harley’s shoulder. “I was thinking, we could just go to dinner in the hotel restaurant.”

“How romantic. Our first real date and it’s in a hotel restaurant?” Harley said with a smirk. “You really know how to woo a guy.”

“You said it yourself, all the good places are gonna be booked up already. So, we’re gonna go to the nice fancy 4 star restaurant in the stupidly expensive hotel we’re staying in.” He took Harley’s hand, linking their fingers together. “Come on, I think I saw on the menu that they do an insanely good cheeseburger here.”

“Now you’re talking my language Darlin’!” Peter led his boyfriend through the hotel lobby, in the direction of the restaurant.

* * *

Peter got up earlier than he typically would like to on a Saturday, putting on one of his fancy suits - the burgundy suit, paired with a burgundy shirt and black shoes. He made sure he had the Iron-Spider emblem in his pocket so he could activate it prior to going into the meeting. 

He walked down to the lobby, seeing most of the Avengers in their uniforms, with the exception of Tony, who had obviously had his Nanosuit with him and Vision, who had taken his human form. 

“Morning Tesoro,” Tony said, seeing his son entering the room. “Have you had breakfast yet? We have about 30 minutes until we need to go.”

“I’ll just grab a bagel or something.” Peter said, walking over to the breakfast bar. Tony quickly appeared by his son’s side.

“I know you’re probably nervous kiddo, but there’s no need to be. It should be a quick ceremony, then we’ll get out of there. Ross might wanna speak for a bit and he might ask a few questions, but remember, you’re not the only one who’s signing today. Bruce and Pointbreak are signing too.”

“I’m not too nervous actually. I think I got all of my nerves out of my system last night. Steve brought me some snacks, then Harls and I went out for dinner.”

“Bambino, you’re grounded! You shouldn’t be going out on dates!”

“Dad, I was freaking out! My boyfriend helped calm me down.”

“I’m still not loving the boyfriend title right now, especially if he’s letting you sneak out!”

“Dad, you literally wanted to set me up with Harley. And we didn’t actually sneak out, we used the door.”

“So not only does the potato boy convince you to sneak out, he’s got you giving me backchat?”

“Yeah, because I haven’t been giving you backchat for the last 15 years? Plus, going out to dinner was my idea” Peter said, biting his bagel. “Besides, I know you’re only pretending to be unsupportive of our relationship.”

“I really hate how well you know me, Itsy Bitsy.” Tony said, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Hey, I literally spent 15 minutes controlling these curls.”

“Yeah, well you’ve put so much product in that hair, those curls aren’t getting loose anytime soon.” Peter couldn’t help but smile at his dad. “You’ve got your suit with you right?”

“Yeah, I’ve got the Iron Spider insignia in my pocket.”

“Good,” Tony said, nodding his head. “Eat up though, we’ve not got long until we’ve gotta go.”

* * *

They got to the Capitol building fairly quickly, and were immediately ushered into the conference room. The Avengers and Pepper took their seats, which had been reserved for them. Peter was thankful he was able to sit between his dad and Rhodey. They waited for a few minutes before the Committee arrived. Peter had expected there to be more members, so was surprised when only 7 members of the committee arrived. They all took their seats, with Ross being in the center. 

“Good morning, Avengers.” He greeted them. “Thank you for coming at such short notice. Recent events meant that this had to be expedited. We couldn’t in good conscience allow Spider-Man to operate unregistered, especially now his identity has been revealed to the world.” Ross motioned to Peter, followed by Thor and Bruce. “Before the three unregistered Avengers, you’ll find the most up-to-date version of the Sokovia Accords. I’m aware you’ve all been briefed on the details, so it’s just a matter of the three of you signing the copies in front of you and then you’ll come up here and sign the main copy of the Accords. If the three of you would like to sign now, we’ll move the day along.” Peter looked at his dad, who just nodded his head slightly. Peter lifted the pen and signed on the dotted line. “Thank you Avengers. If you’d like to come up here and sign the main copy now.” Thor, Bruce and Peter all stood up, walking to the front of the room. They signed the Accords and made their way back to their seats. “Thank you for your cooperation. Do any of you have anything you would like to say?” Peter looked at Tony and mouthed ‘sorry’ and stood up.

“I do, Sir.” Peter said awkwardly.

“Pete, what are you doing?” Tony said, grabbing Peter’s arm.

“I’d like to say that while I’m more than honored to be seen as a hero and good enough to join the Avengers, though I don’t think I’m ready to be an Avenger.”

“Oh, I agree, Mr Stark.” Ross said.

“You do?”

“Of course. You will be obligated to train with the Avengers until you’re ready to join the Avengers. Mr Stark will ensure your equipment is up to date and is regulated to the specifications mentioned in the Accords. Captain Rogers, Ms Romanoff, Sergeant Barnes and Mr Wilson will train you in hand to hand combat.”

“That’s fair General Ross.”

“That’s not all Mr Stark. We do see a lot of potential in you. You’ve shown fantastic initiative over the last year you’ve been operating as Spider-Man. So, here’s the part where you make a choice,” Ross started, linking his fingers on top of the desk. “When you’re ready, you can either join the Avengers, or you can develop your own team. The next generation of Superheroes. The Young Avengers.”

“Huh?” Peter said, his eyebrows threading together.

“So, what’s your choice Mr Stark?”

“Umm…” Peter said, looking at Tony. “Uh…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is everyone watching Wandavision? Do we think Billy and Tommy are going to disappear at the end and be reborn or do we think they’re just going to age up? I’d personally prefer them to just age up. Buf it they do age up, who do you think is going to play them? I’d assume they’d cast actual teenagers like they have with Kamala and America.


	5. Chapter 5: Peter’s Web Of Despair

“That’s not all Mr Stark. We do see a lot of potential in you. You’ve shown fantastic initiative over the last year you’ve been operating as Spider-Man. So, here’s the part where you make a choice,” Ross started, linking his fingers on top of the desk. “When you’re ready, you can either join the Avengers, or you can develop your own team. The next generation of Superheroes. The Young Avengers.”

“Huh?” Peter said, his eyebrows threading together.

“So, what’s your choice Mr Stark?”

“Umm…” Peter said, looking at Tony. “Uh…”

“Peter will get back to you with his decision, since this is a big choice for him.”

“I understand. We’ll give you 48 hours to decide. If it will help your decision Mr Stark, you will have the opportunity to recruit your own heroes for the team and you’ll be able to receive guidance from the Avengers.”

“Th-thank you sir,” Peter stuttered. “I’ll make sure I make the right decision.”

“You’re all free to leave,” Ross said as he and the other committee members departed.

“D-dad, what do I do?”

“I don’t know Pete. Let’s go home and we can discuss it when we get there.”

* * *

The Avengers made their way back to the hotel and Peter made his way to his room. He threw himself onto the bed and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind down, feeling a panic attack coming on. He hadn’t had one since the night he came out to Tony and now, he was alone with the biggest decision of his life so far and he could feel himself beginning to spiral. He felt a weight on his chest as he tried his hardest to breath through the impending breakdown. His head told him he should call for help, but who could get to him fast enough to help him through it? He picked up his phone and pressed the call button on the first number there - Harley. The phone rang twice before the Southern teen answered.

“Hey Darlin’” Harley said dreamily.

“H-Harls, need h-h-help!” Peter stuttered out.

“Where are you Pete?”

“M-m-my roo-”

“I’ll be there in a minute. Can you get the door open?”

“I-I think so?” Peter said, hanging up the call. He tried to push himself off the bed, but his legs felt heavy. He managed to eventually stand up, falling into the wall across from the bed. He put all of his weight on the wall, pulling himself along until he got to the door. With a shaky hand, he managed to unlock the door, pulling it open just slightly. He slumped on the ground, against the frame of the bathroom door, his breath labored. Seconds felt like hours until Harley ran into the room. The blond teen fell to his knees beside the super-powered teen. 

“Peter? Peter? Babe, look at me?” He took Peter’s face in his hands, raising the boy’s head. Their eyes met and Harley wanted to cry. He could see the panic and pain in his boyfriend’s eyes. “Darlin, you need to try and slow your breathing, okay? You need to try to calm your heart rate.”

Peter tried to nod, but he felt powerless. His breathing was scaring him, his ever increasing heart rate was scaring him. He just needed to figure out how to calm himself. His head felt like it was spinning. This one was definitely the worst panic attack he’d ever had. His head felt like it did after he’d been bitten by the spider. He tried to think back to what Steve had gotten him to do when he’d had his last panic attack but it wasn’t working. He felt Harley’s hands on either side of his face and tried to focus his vision on Harley’s face.

“H-Harley, I-I-I’m sorry!”

“Baby, don’t apologise! You have nothin’ to be sorry for!” He said, his tone soothing for the panicking teen. Harley was trying his hardest to wrack his brain on what he’d read about panic attacks and how to help someone through them. He tried to remember what he’d done to help Tony back in Tennessee, but his mind was coming up blank, the only thing on his mind was how worried he was about his boyfriend. He shook his head and pressed his lips against Peter’s, feeling the boy’s breath hitch. Unlike the other times they’d kissed, this one was less chaste, yet not entirely passionate. Peter felt his eyes fall closed as Harley’s lips pressed against his own. The kiss only lasted for 30 seconds at most, and when Harley pulled back, he just smiled at Peter. 

“How’d you do that?” Peter asked, feeling himself return to his normal, non-panicked self. Harley smiled softly, and ran his thumb across Peter’s jaw.

“I uh, I heard in a TV show that holding your breath could stop a panic attack,” Harley explained. He looked deep into Peter’s eyes. “So, uh, when I kissed you, you held your breath.”

“I did?”

“Yeah, you did.” Harley smiled, his eyes looked wet with sympathetic tears. “You’ve held your breath every time we’ve kissed.”

“Thanks… You’re really smart,”

“I know I am… The smartest thing I’ve ever done is fall for you” Peter smiled, as a tear fell down his cheek. “What happened baby?”

“I signed the Accords,” Peter started. “This might take a while, so let’s go sit down on the couch.”

“Peter Stark, are you trying to seduce me?”

“Like it would be difficult to do,” Peter said with a laugh. “On that note, I don’t think I’ll ever get used to you calling me baby!”

“Oh, you better get used to it! It’s not stopping anytime soon!”

* * *

Not long after Peter explained what happened at the Capitol building to Harley, Tony appeared at Peter’s room door, telling him they were leaving. They made it back to the jet pretty quickly, then flew back to New York in record time. Peter and Harley sat away from everyone else on the flight, talking quiet enough that no one could hear them. 

They got off the plane and made their way back to the Tower. Tony told everyone to meet in the common room of the Avengers floor after they’d dropped off their bags in their rooms. Peter told Tony he’d be around 30 minutes before he’d be down, deciding he wanted to shower and change out of his suit, especially after his panic attack back at the hotel. 

He came out of the shower and quickly towel dried his hair, opting to let his natural curls fall loose. He threw on a baggy t-shirt and his favorite pyjama pants, which happened to be his “Hello Kitty” pyjamas that Tony had made him wear after the Ferry. He quickly threw a quick text to MJ, telling her he’d come see her later, but decided to avoid calling or even telling Ned that he was home.

He made his way down to the common room, and was immediately greeted with the Avengers, who fell into an awkward silence.

“Wow, you guys are being weird. Can you please be normal and give me your opinions please?” Peter said awkwardly, sitting down on the small footstool beside the couch.

“Well, I think it’s an easy decision,” Steve said, his fingers linked with Bucky’s on the couch. “You create your own team.”

“Why would that be such an easy decision though?” Natasha asked.

“I agree with Natasha,” Wanda chimed in. “Peter’s still incredibly young. It shouldn’t be a choice he should’ve been forced to make in the first place.”

“Typical Ross,” Bruce said under his breath.

“If the Civil War taught us anything, it’s that we shouldn’t be divided. We work better when we’re united.” The Vision said from Wanda’s side. 

“Just because Pete would have his own team, doesn’t mean they would be completely separate from the Avengers,” Tony said, putting his hand on his son’s shoulder. “Bambino, I think you should create your own team. It would be a great opportunity for you to lead his own team, be the Iron Man for the next generation.”

“Do you actually hear yourself Stark?” Bucky said, chuckling from his seat. 

“Yeah, you actually think you’re the leader of the team?” Clint asked.

“Of course I am. If I’m not the leader, who is?”

“Steve’s obviously the leader!” Bucky said, squeezing Steve’s hand.

“Capsicle is not the leader!”

“Oh he so is.” Bruce chimed in. Everyone started yelling and arguing about who they thought the leader was.

“I may not be the leader, but I am still the strongest Avenger.” Thor said to himself.

“Thor, we heard that!” Tony said. “Capsicle definitely isn’t the leader. He’s assistant manager at best.”

“Tony, are you really that delusional?” Sam said from the dining table. 

“Guys, guys, guys!” Peter yelled, trying to get the team back on subject. “We all know my dad’s definitely that delusional. Dad, I’m sorry but you and Cap are both the leaders of the Avengers. Thor, you’re not the strongest Avenger anymore. Wanda is, then it’s Vision.” Thor mumbled something under his breath, but didn’t argue with Peter. “Now, can we get back to my problem for once? You guys have been having the same fight for the last 5 years!”

“Young Starkson is right. We’ve been tasked with aiding the young warrior to make a life changing decision.”

“Okay, Bambino. You should create your own team. We’ll all give you input on who should join. I’ve already got a few suggestions.”

“I do too.” Clint chimed in. “I’ve been training my own young protege.”

“I think most of us have at least one person we can suggest.” Steve added.

“But at the end of the day, the decision is yours, Tesoro.” Tony said, placing his hand on Peter’s shoulder. “We’ll give you guidance, but you need to make the choice for yourself.”

“I already have an idea. I’m gonna go out in my suit for a bit, is that okay?” Peter asked. “I know I’m grounded, but I’ve got to clear my head and I always think best when I’m perching on a rooftop somewhere.”

“On you go, kiddo.” Tony said, hugging his son. “Don’t be out too late though.”

“I’m making lasagna, do you want some put in the fridge for you?” Steve asked.

“Yes please Steve. You know I love your lasagna.” Peter said, making his way to his room. He quickly changed into his suit and opened the door to his balcony, making sure he had his phone and Karen was connected to it. He ran and jumped over the edge, falling most of the way before shooting out his web, swinging through the streets of New York.

* * *

Peter knew exactly where he was going and he was 85% sure he knew what his decision was going to be, but he wanted advice from someone who could be impartial. He made his way to the SHIELD office in Manhattan, removing his mask as he landed outside the building. He pushed the door open and walked inside. 

He looked at the receptionist, who just rolled her eyes and pressed a button on her intercom.

“Director Fury, the Mini-Stark is here to see you.”

“Seriously? For fu-” He was cut off by the receptionist turning off the speaker. 

“You know where his office is, right?”

“Yeah, it’s not my first time being here.” Peter said, cheerfully. He wasn’t in a cheerful mood, but with how rude the receptionist was, he was going to kill her with kindness. He strolled through the office building, passing Maria Hill in the hall, who gave him a hug and told him she was proud of how brave he’d been. He reached Fury’s office and knocked on the door.

“Come in, Peter” Fury’s voice sounded out. Peter opened the door and smiled when he saw the man sitting behind his desk. 

“Hi Uncle Nick!”

“You know I hate when you call me that Peter. I don’t want to be related to Stark!”

“Yeah, but you love me though.”

“I liked you when you were a kid. Now you’re a spandex wearing vigilante, who didn’t feel the need to tell me about your secret!”

“Oh, I’m sorry Uncle Nick. I kinda assumed Dad had told you a while ago.”

“I’ll be honest Pete, I’ve been screening your dad’s calls for years.”

“I mean, that’s pretty fair.”

“What can I do for you Peter?” Fury asked, standing up and walking to the other side of his desk, sitting on the edge. 

“I assume you’ve heard we had to go to Washington?”

“I hadn’t heard, but I assumed it was going to happen. What did Ross want?”

“For Thor, Bruce and I to sign the Accords. But before we left, he offered me the chance to create my own Avengers team.”

“He does realise that you’re 15 right?”

“He wants me to make a team of Young Avengers. And he wants me to run the team.”

“Well have you decided if you’re going to do it?”

“I haven’t made a definite decision.”

“You’re doing it. You’re too much of a good person not to run your own team.”

“Uncle Nick, I’m not that much of a good person.”

“Bitch, Please!” Nick said, smirking at the teenager. “You lifted Thor’s hammer!”

“I suppose that’s true, but I was only 12 when that happened.”

“You haven’t changed. Now, catch me up on what the hell’s been going on in your life, because I haven’t seen you in too long!”

* * *

After he left Fury’s office, he swung all through the streets until he landed on the roof of the Baxter Building.

“Karen? I know FRIDAY keeps you up to date on what’s been happening, right?”

“She does Peter. I’ve been made aware of the choice General Ross has given you.”

“What do you think I should do.”

“I try to remain impartial when it comes to these types of matters, but may I be Frank?”

“Please Karen, you’ll be more helpful than my family were.”

“I think you should create your own team Peter. You’ve proved yourself to be the Savior of New York on multiple occasions. You’ve taken after your Father and fought the Vulture valiantly. You’ve also proved yourself to be a natural leader with all of the times you’ve taken the Decathlon team to finals and won.”

“But that’s not a life or death situation Karen.”

“It’s fairly close to one. You need to deal with MJ.”

“She would kill me if we didn’t win.”

“So yes, Peter, I believe you should create your own team of Avengers.”

“Thanks Karen, you’re probably right.” Peter said, sighing. “I’m taking my mask off for a while, so I won’t be connected to you. Is that okay?”

“It’s your prerogative Peter.” 

“Thanks Karen.” And with that, Peter pulled his mask off. He pulled his phone out of his boot and dialled Harley’s number, clicking the FaceTime option. The call was answered fairly quickly and Harley’s handsome face popped up, covered in grease. “Hey Harls, are you working on what we talked about?”

“Of course I am babe! I don’t have a lot of time to get it ready, now do I? You’re definitely sure you’re making your own team?”

“I am. Most of the Avengers and Nick Fury think it’s a good opportunity. If I could’ve given you more time, I would’ve. You know that, right?”

“I know, Darlin’,” Harley smiled, before his eyes looked away from the camera, He’d clearly set his phone down somewhere, as both his arms appeared to be extended beyond the camera, working on his project. “I think I’ll have it close to ready tonight, but I’m not gonna lie, I might need your old man to help me with this.”

“Did you get the specifications from the archives?”

“I did, but you know what your dad’s like. His notes suck!”

“They really do. Give me maybe 2 hours, then I’ll be home and we can talk to the others about what we kind of discussed on the plane.”

“Just call me when you’re on your way home and I’ll go get cleaned up.”

“I’m gonna go see MJ, then I’ll be home okay?”

“Sure thing Darlin’! Swing responsibly!”

“Love you you big doofus!” Peter said, with a laugh.

“Love you too baby, see you soon!”

* * *

Peter went to MJ’s house, and made a few calls in the next couple of hours. He swung back to the Tower, climbing back into his bedroom. He changed out of his suit and threw back on the pyjama pants and oversized t-shirt before making his way to the living room, hoping the Avengers were around. He got into the living room and saw that the only person there was his dad. 

“Hey Bambino! You hungry?” Tony said, standing up from his seat on the couch, throwing his book aside. 

“I’m starving.”

“Have you made your decision yet?

“I have. But I’m not gonna say what I’ve decided just yet. I kind of want the whole team to be here when I tell you.”

“I get it buddy. The lasagna will be ready in a couple of minutes. You wanna talk?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice. We haven’t done that for a while.” 

“We’ve both been so busy. We had that little chat just before the Press Conference though.” 

“Yeah, but that was only for a couple of minutes.”

“I’ve got something to ask you though Kiddo. How long has that Flash kid been bullying you? The real answer this time.”

“On and off since second grade.” Peter said with a sigh.

“Pete, that’s almost 10 years!” Tony yelled. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me?”

“Because I didn’t want you to think I was weak! I wanted you to be proud of me!”

“Peter, just because you’re being bullied doesn’t mean you’re weak. And you don’t need to try and make me proud of you. You just need to breathe and I’m proud of you.”

“You have to say that though, you’re my dad.” 

“No Peter, my whole life, I’ve made a lot of mistakes. I’ve made more mistakes than I’ll ever want you to know about. I’ve second guessed a lot of my decisions. The one thing, the only thing, I’ve ever been sure of, is you. You’re the one thing in my life that I’m actually proud of, like really, truly proud of is you. You’re the only thing I’ve ever gotten right. That’s why I got so mad when you told everyone you were Spider-Man. You reminded me of one of my many mistakes and I could see one of my worst traits in you. My stupid, reckless tendancies that could’ve gotten you killed on so many occasions seems to be one of the traits I’ve passed onto you. And I hated seeing that.”

“Dad, for what it’s worth, I love that side of you. And I love that I’ve inherited that from you too. And, I’m sorry I announced it the way I did. I didn’t even think about what I was doing until after I’d said it.”

“I know kiddo. And I don’t want you to say sorry again. What’s done is done and we can’t change it now. To be honest, and don’t tell Pepper I said this, I’m kind of glad you announced it. It got all of the PR stuff out of the way at once, so we don’t need to worry about that further down the line.” At that point, the microwave dinged, letting them know that the lasagna was ready. “Go get your food and eat up. I’ll throw on one of those Star Wars movies for you.”

“Empire Strikes Back please?” 

“What else would I pick? The Phantom Menace?”

“Have you ever noticed how Mace Windu really looks like Uncle Nick?”

“I’m not gonna lie to you Pete, I’ve never really paid too much attention when you make me watch Star Wars and I don’t pay too much attention to what Pirate Pete looks like either.” 

“Uncultured swine!” Peter called from the kitchen. He walked back in with his food and sat beside his dad on the couch. “I never thought I’d say this but Dad, instead of watching the movie, can you call the others back down to the common room please? I kinda wanna tell everyone my decision before I go to bed tonight.”

“Sure thing buddy. Eat up though, you haven’t eaten since breakfast this morning.” Tony said, unlocking his phone and opening the Avengers group chat, asking everyone to join them in the living room in a few minutes. Peter ate quickly and dialled his phone, plugging it into the TV so that he could have his new teammates ready for the announcement.

* * *

Within minutes of Tony’s message, the whole team had gathered on the sofas and surrounding area, while Peter put his plate in the dishwasher and switched it on.

“Thanks for coming back up guys. I really appreciate it.” Peter said, sitting on the edge of the coffee table. “I wanted you all to be here when I made my announcement.”

“So, Peter what’ve you decided?” Nat asked, leaning forward, linking her fingers.

“Well, I’ve decided I am going to make my own team. Like Dad said, it’s a great opportunity for me and it’ll mean the Earth’s gonna have extra protection.”

“That’s fantastic Pete. You know we’ll all be happy to help you with the recruitment process.”

“Well, that’s another thing I wanted to tell you. I’ve made a few calls and paid a couple of people a visit and I’ve got a few members for the team already.”

“Peter, how -”

“Let me introduce you all to Iron Lad.” Peter said, motioning towards the door. Harley walked in, dressed head to toe in an Iron-Man style armor with silver accents instead of gold, and stood beside Peter.

“Hey y’all!” Harley said.

“You’ve recruited Harley?” Tony asked, standing up from the couch again, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“Yup, and he’s not all I’ve recruited. I’d like to formally introduce you to The Panther.” He said, pressing a button on his phone, bringing up a video feed of Shuri, live from Wakanda.

“Hello Avengers.” Shuri yelled, putting on a weird voice.

“Shuri?” Bucky asked, moving so Shuri could see him. “Peter recruited you too?”

“Do you really think I could say no to my second favorite broken white boy?”

“Second favorite?” Peter said, turning his head quickly.

“Yes, second favourite.”

“Sorry Pete, I’m her favorite broken white boy!” Bucky said, ruffling Peter’s hair.

“Shuri and Harley aren’t my only recruits. I do have one official recruit left to introduce. Then you guys can give me recommendations on who else I can recruit.” Peter said. “I’d like you to introduce you guys to Iron Heart, the team’s most badass recruit. No offence to you guys! Michelle Jones.” MJ walked into the room, dressed in her normal civilian clothes, her hair covering half her face and a beanie taming the wild, frizzy locks.

“MJ?” Nat said, standing up and walking to the back of the couch, placing her hands on the back. “How can you join?”

“Peter needed more than one person on the team with a little common sense. Besides, Pete’s little boyfriend’s actually making me a suit, a bit like yours Stark. It’ll be a bit more badass though. Right Harley?”

“Sure thing sweetheart.” 

“Don’t call me sweetheart, Keener.” 

“Sorry Darlin’, force of habit.” 

“None of your darlin’ crap either blondie. I’ll blow you up as soon as I have my suit!” 

“See, they already fight like they’re in a team!” Peter said to his dad. “What do you guys think?”

“I think-” Tony started, before taking a deep breath. “I think I see the start of the Young Avengers.” Tony pulled Peter into a tight hug. “I’m so proud of you, Tesoro.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did everyone think of the Wandavision finale? I personally loved it. The scene with Peter and Harley in this chapter is based on a scene from Teen Wolf, in which Stiles has a panic attack and Lydia helps him by kissing him. I knew I wanted Peter to have a panic attack again and I knew I wanted Harley to be the one to help him through it. The scene from Teen Wolf kept coming to mind when I was writing, so I had to bring it into this story.


	6. Chapter 6: The Accords Of The Young Avenger!

Following Peter’s announcement on the Saturday evening, he and his dad proceeded to have a conference call with General Ross on Sunday Morning. Ross, while happy that Peter would head his new team, wasn’t impressed with Peter’s first batch of recruits, citing they were a group of know-it-alls, who wouldn’t be able to defend the earth, should the need ever arise. Peter reminded Ross that before the Invasion of New York, the Avengers weren’t the most conventional team of heroes and yet they were the saviors of the Earth multiple times over. Ross did tell Peter he would be sending a few recruits to Peter to have them join the team. That’s when Tony went off. He started yelling about how Ross was undermining Peter and the conditions Ross had put in place himself.

MJ came over again on Sunday afternoon for her first fitting with Harley and Tony for her suit. They decided to go with a deep magenta color for the armor, paired with greys and blacks, with gold plates on the arms and chest. It was a much sleeker design than the one Harley had created for himself. 

Shuri had video called in when they were all together letting Peter know that she was coming to America later in the week. She just had to finish up a few projects in Wakanda before she flew over to join the team. 

Monday morning rolled along faster than Peter wanted. He knew he had to deal with the aftermath of his announcement on Friday afternoon. He could tell he was going to be treated differently and he wasn’t sure how he felt about that. Tony had somehow convinced him to dress a little bit flashier, now that people knew he could afford nice things. Tony picked out an outfit for Peter to wear that was casual, but still somewhat flashy. He chose a yellow turtleneck, with a pair of grey checked pants and a pair of brown shoes. Peter complained it made him look a little pretentious, so Tony told him to wear his blue denim jacket. He had then helped Peter style his hair, making sure it looked perfect. Peter hated to admit it, but he did look good.

Happy was supposed to take Peter to school, but Tony decided that he wanted to drop his son off, to try and be supportive. Peter really appreciated it, but he was definitely nervous. 

“You know Kiddo, we can pull you out of school. The Avengers and I, we could homeschool you. Steve can teach you history, Nat can teach you literally 7 different languages, Bruce and I can teach you science.”

“Dad, I’m not dropping out of high school. I want to keep some kind of normalcy in my life and going to school is totally gonna help with that. Plus, I hate to think of what Ned would do without me.”

“You think that Flash kid’s gonna mess with you today?”

“I doubt it. He’ll probably try to kiss my ass all day. Pretend like he hasn’t made my life a misery for the last decade.”

“As your mentor, I’d say kick the little jerk’s ass, but as your father, I can’t condone violence against another student.” Tony said with a wink.

“Dad, I’m not going to beat Flash up. One punch and he’d end up in hospital. You know, super strength? I could end up killing him!”

“Would that be a bad thing?” Tony said with a laugh, as he pulled up in front of the school. “Seriously though kid, don’t take any of his crap and if he does bother you, call me.”

“I will dad, thanks!” Peter said, climbing out of the car. “I love you dad.”

“Love you too Tesoro.”

* * *

Peter opened the doors of Midtown high and felt all eyes on him. He instantly hated the attention, but knew that this was all his own fault. He was the one who decided to make both announcements. He was thankful for one thing though. No one knew he was setting up his own team of Avengers. He walked through the halls, making his way to his locker. By the time he’d opened his locker, Ned had already arrived.

“Dude, you’re popular! I’ve heard people talking about you non-stop since I got in.”

“We kind of expected that though. I mean I’m the son of one of the richest men in the world, heir to one of the most powerful companies in the world and I’m a freaking superhero and now everyone knows.”

“Do you regret telling the world you’re Spider-Man?”

“Actually, I don’t. It means that I can finally be myself. Like completely myself.”

“You’ve always been yourself though dude.”

“Yeah, with you and MJ, but with everyone else, I’ve always just been nerdy Peter Parker, the genius doormat, who got bullied on a daily basis and only really got positive attention when it came to Academic Decathlon.” Peter said, closing his locker, beginning to walk to class. “Now though, I can finally be Peter Stark. I don’t even know who that is outside of the Tower.” They walked into their homeroom and sat in their usual seats, Peter noting that MJ hadn’t arrived yet. 

“Dude, where’s MJ?” Ned asked.

“No idea dude, she was okay yesterday when she was over at the Tower.”

“Why was she at the Tower?”

“I can’t tell you right now. I’ll tell you at lunch.” Peter said, pointing to his ears.

“Spider-Man stuff?”

“Ned, I’ll tell you at lunch,” Peter said with a laugh. Flash walked into the class, his face lighting up when he saw Peter in his seat. 

“Hey Peter!” He said, sitting in MJ’s seat beside Peter.

“What do you want Flash?”

“I wanted to apologise for all of the crap I’ve done over the last few years.”

“Few years? Flash you’ve made my life a living hell for the last 10 years. Basically my entire school career has been hell, just because you thought I was a poor little orphan boy who would never amount to anything. What’s different now? What warrants the apology? Oh right, you found out that I’m Tony Stark’s son and I’m Spider-Man. That doesn’t change anything, because that’s who I’ve always been, you just didn’t know it. So, I’m sorry Flash, but I don’t accept your apology.”

“But-”

“Oh and for the record, you’ll never have an internship or really any kind of job, at Stark Industries. My dad and I only want to hire people with integrity, not people who try to use others to get ahead in life.”

“But-”

“You’re in my seat.” A voice was heard from behind them. Flash, looking like a deer in headlights, spun round and saw MJ standing, looking pissed off.

“S-sorry, I’ll move.” Flash said, rushing out his seat.

MJ sat down and turned to Peter and Ned with a smile on her face.

“That was impressive, Nerd. You really told Flash off. I’ve never seen him look so speechless.”

“It was a long time coming.”

“Oh, it was. But it was still really impressive.”

“Thanks MJ.”

“Oh, I’m coming over to the Tower tonight. Harley wants to work on that thing.”

“What thing?” Ned said, louder than either Peter or MJ would like.

“We’ll tell you later, Ned. We can’t say anything yet, especially not at school!” 

* * *

Lunch break arrived relatively fast in Peter’s opinion. MJ was already in her chair when he and Ned arrived with their meals. They sat down and the three started talking quietly amongst themselves.

“So what’s going on? Why was MJ at the Tower?” 

“So, I went to Washington on Friday night.”

“Really? Why?”

“Well, I signed the Accords on Saturday morning, and General Ross gave me a choice. He said I could either join the Avengers, which is something I’d pretty much wanted since I was like 10 years old, or he said that I could set up the world’s next defense by creating my own team of Young Avengers.” Peter explained in a hushed tone.

“That’s so cool dude!” Ned said loudly.

“Ned, quiet!” Peter snapped. 

“Sorry. What did you choose to do?” Ned said with a whisper.

“I decided to create and lead my own team of Avengers. I’ve already recruited a few members, Harley and Shuri...And MJ.”

“MJ?”

“Yeah Nerd, me!”

“How? You’re not a superhero?”

“Neither was my dad, neither is Harley, Scott Lang. The point is, I’ve asked MJ to join the team. We need someone like her. Someone who’s brilliant, fearless and a total badass.”

“What about me?”

“Ned, you’re the Guy In the Chair. You’re not joining the tactical, field team. But I do want you to join us as our Tech guy. Our eyes and ears.”

“But you’re all geniuses though? Why would you need me?”

“Ned, you’ve already been my eyes and ears and my support system since you found out I was Spider-Man.”

“Plus, who cares about us more than you?” MJ added, smiling uncharacteristically nicely at Ned. “Peter, Harley, Shuri and I are all obviously tech people, but we’re going to be the field agents. We need someone who’ll have our backs from behind the scenes.”

“Plus, I’ll call in an expert to be your mentor. We’re all getting a mentor. I’m going to be working with Cap and my dad. MJ’s going to be trained by Nat, Harley’s going to be working with my dad and Bruce, Shuri has her brother.”

“Who would mine be?”

“I’m going to pull a few strings and hopefully bring in my Aunt Maria.”

“Aunt Maria? As in Maria Hill? From S.H.I.E.L.D?”

“The very same.” Peter said with a smile. Betty Brant appeared at their table out of nowhere, ending their conversation.

“Hi guys. Peter, I have to say, I’m loving the new look. It’s very you, but it’s so fancy.”

“Thanks Betty. My dad suggested I make an effort now everyone knows I’m not poor.”

“It’s so weird hearing you refer to Tony Stark as your dad!” Betty said. “Anyway, I was hoping I could get an exclusive interview with you for the school paper?”

“I’ll need to check with Pepper first obviously, just to make sure I’m allowed to, but I don’t see there being any issues with me doing it.”

“Oh my god, that would be amazing Peter! It’d be fantastic to use the article in my college application.”

“If I can help, I’ll do it. I’ll speak with Pep tonight and let you know tomorrow. Is that okay?”

“That’s so amazing Peter!” Betty said, standing up. “I’ll see you later. Thanks again!”

“Bye Betty.” Peter said with a smile. He looked at MJ, who was just smirking at him. “What?”

“Nothing.” She said with a small chuckle. 

* * *

After lunch, Peter had to put up with Flash trying to talk to him again in Chemistry and then again in PE. He decided that he wasn’t going to hold himself back in PE though, since the world knew who he was. He was able to go full out, not to impress his classmates, but to actually challenge himself for once. When class was finished, he showered quickly and ran out to the parking lot, making sure he said bye to MJ and Ned. He got to the parking lot and noticed the car parked a few spots away. He opened the back door, throwing his backpack in and climbed in, clipping his seatbelt right away.

“Why are you sitting in the backseat?” The driver asked. Peter looked up and saw it was his dad who’d come to collect him from school.

“Where’s Happy?”

“Gave him the afternoon off. Plus, I wanted to see you for a little while before we go into these interviews tonight. Ross is sending over a few ‘candidates’, but I have a feeling we don’t have a choice but to accept them.”

“Has he sent a list of names?” Peter asked, climbing into the front seat.

“FRIDAY, can you text Peter over the names that the moron sent to us?”

“On it’s way Boss,” FRIDAY’s voice sounded out of the car’s speakers. Peter’s phone pinged a second later, and the teen opened the text.

“Let me see, Gwen Stacy, America Chavez, Theodore Altman, Harry Osb- HARRY OSBORNE?”

“Yeah, I was hoping you wouldn’t freak out about that one.”

“Why would Ross send Harry freaking Osborne to join my team? Doesn’t he know our history with the Osbornes?”

“He does, but when Pep called him, he told her he didn’t care. Harry apparently has something that makes him beneficial to the team. I feel like it’s Norman’s way to piss me off for the lawsuit.”

“Dad, you’re being paranoid again.” Peter said, pulling out his phone. 

“Some of the others have brought in some potential recruits too. I know Clint has someone, Pigeon and the cyborg are bringing someone over and Wanda said she wanted to talk to you about something, but I doubt she’s got any recruits.”

“So basically, my team is gonna go from 4 people to like 10 in the space of a few hours?”

“Sounds like it Underoos.”

“Dad, you know I hate when you call me that!” Peter chuckled out.

* * *

When Peter and Tony got off the elevator, the boy went straight up to his room to ditch his backpack, while Tony went to the Conference room to set up for the interviews. Peter walked into the living room, seeing Clint sitting at the island counter across from a young girl. She had long dark hair, almost black, and deep hazel eyes and a wide smile on her face as she laughed with Clint.

“Hey Clint,” Peter greeted as he walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey Pete, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.” Clint said, motioning towards the girl beside him. “Pete, this is Kate Bishop. I’ve been training Kate for the last year.”

“It’s nice to meet you Kate.”

“I was kind of hoping Kate could join the Young Avengers.” Clint explained.

“Clint and I spent a bit of time in the gym earlier, training and I think the AI recorded the session so you could review the footage.” 

“Okay, why don’t we do that now? I’ll get FRIDAY to pull up the footage on the TV now. Clint, has my dad come back from his meeting yet?” 

“Not yet Kiddo, I think he’ll be back soon though,” Clint said, walking into the living room with Kate right behind him.

“FRIDAY, can you pull up the footage of Clint and Kate in the gym earlier please?” 

“Of course Peter.” FRI said sweetly. The TV switched on showing footage of Clint and Kate in the Avengers training gym earlier in the day. Peter watched as Kate expertly shot arrows and sparred with Clint in hand to hand combat. It was very impressive watching her. The team could definitely use someone like her. The footage carried for another 5 minutes, before Peter asked FRIDAY to turn off the TV. 

“That was so awesome Kate! Clint, you actually did something right! If you want to join the team Kate, it would be my honor to have you join us.”

“That’s freaking awesome Peter! Thank you!” Kate said enthusiastically. 

“Mini-Boss, Boss is requesting your presence in Conference Room 1. He advised that you need ‘to move your butt’” FRIDAY said, inserting Tony’s voice when she was advising what Tony had said.

“Tell Dad I’ll be down in a few minutes.” Peter said, standing up from the sofa and stretched. “I’ve gotta run, but I’ll catch up with you guys in a bit. Dad said I have a few meetings set up this afternoon, courtesy of General Ross.”

“That guy really is an ass! He told you that you could build a team, but is sending people here to join and not really giving you a choice,” Clint complained. 

“I really don’t know why he wants me to recruit the people he’s sending over. Especially one of them, it’s just gonna make my life a whole lot more difficult.” Peter said, walking to the elevator. “Kate, stick around for a bit, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

* * *

Peter got out of the elevator and walked down the hall to Conference Room 1. He looked through the glass door, seeing a boy sitting with his back to the door and Tony, Pepper and Steve sitting at the table. Peter could see that his dad looked pissed off and Pepper had a concerned look on her face. Peter was about to open the door, when Tony looked up and made eye contact with him. He held his hand up, telling Peter to wait there, before standing up and walking out the room.

“Hey Bambino.”

“Hey, the first person up is Osborne, isn’t it?”

“Sadly, yes. Don’t worry though, we can be asses to him and make him not want to join you!”

“Dad, I’m not going to jeopardize my team just because I don’t want to work with a spoilt little rich boy who wants to play superheroes,”

“I know, Kid. I hate when you’re the smart one” Tony said, pushing the door open. Peter walked in and over to the seat beside Tony and Pepper. He sat down and glared at Harry, who sat nervously across from him. Peter could tell from looking in the blond boy’s eyes how nervous the boy was. Normally, he would feel bad for him, but given who the other boy was, Peter’s empathy went right out the window.

“Hi Peter,” Harry stuttered out slightly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“I’m sure it is,” Peter said, his tone emotionless.

“Pete!” Tony whispered, giving his son a death stare.

“It’s alright Mr Stark. I understand why Peter has a bit of trepidation about having me here. I would be the exact same if the shoe was on the other foot.” Harry said, looking at Peter with a weak smile on his face. “I know you don’t want me here Peter, and if it wasn’t for Ross, I wouldn’t be here but Ross has made it clear that I need to be here today.” 

“Why are you here?”

“After we found out what happened to you after that field trip, I started working in the labs a lot more, testing my dad’s experiments and built my own suit, which I was planning on using to become a hero, rather than live up to my dad’s legacy.”

“Do you have a codename?”

“Yeah. I’m Hobgoblin.”

“Hobgoblin?” Tony said with a smirk. “Because Norman’s a literal goblin?”

“Very funny Mr Stark. It’s named after a project my father was working on a few years ago. Project G.O.B.L.I.N.”

“What’s that?” Peter asked curiously.

“I never knew, but the name stuck with me. I didn’t want to face the wrath of my father’s legal team, hence the Hob part.”

“You’re father wouldn’t sue you Harry,” Pepper said, crossing her arms across her body.

“You obviously don’t know what my father’s capable of.” Harry said, looking sad.

“I’ll be honest with you Harry, I don’t want you to join the team.” Peter said suddenly. “But I don’t have a choice. Ross wants you on the team for whatever reason, so welcome to the team.”

“I promise that I’m going to prove that I’m not like my father. I promise I’m trying to be a good person. Someone my teammates can rely on.”

“I won’t hold my breath.”

“PETER!” Tony snapped.

“Sorry Harry. I’ll try to play nice, I promise.”

“You don’t need to. I’ll earn your trust and your respect, boss!” Harry said, with a weak smile.

* * *

After Peter’s meeting with Harry, he made his way back up to the penthouse. He had an hour before his next meeting with Ross’ next handpicked recruit, who apparently had similar powers to Peter, which intrigued him a great deal. He walked into the living room with Steve and Tony behind him.

“You hungry Pete?” Steve asked, making his way to the kitchen. “I could make you something real quick?”

“Actually, I’m starving. I haven’t really eaten since lunch. Well I had an apple earlier, but that doesn’t really count.” 

“Why, because it’s healthy?” Tony said, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

“Really dad, another cup of coffee?”

“What? I’ve only had 5 cups today.”

“Tony, you had at least 4 in the conference room and one in the car when you came to pick me up!”

“Okay, fine! I’ve had 6 cups.”

“Dad, why lie?” Peter said, smirking at his father. “I raised you better than that old man!”

“When did my 16 year old son become the parent in this relationship?”

“When you started drinking caffeine like a teenager studying for finals.” Peter said with a laugh. “Anyway, Steve what’s for dinner?”

“It’ll need to be something quick. How about burgers and fries?”

“Cheese burgers?”

“Are there any other kinds in this house?” Tony said, making his way to the sofa. He sat down, sipping his coffee. Peter sat beside his dad, crossing his legs. “You okay, Pete?”

“Yeah, it just felt a little weird seeing Harry again. You know, after what happened with his dad.”

“Norman had what was coming to him, Kiddo. And besides, at least he still has his company. We could’ve taken everything from him.”

“Yeah, because I’m a good person. And I wasn’t public knowledge at the time, so Stark Industries entering into a legal battle with OsCorp would’ve raised some suspicion” 

“How did you get so smart kid?”

“Isn’t that obvious Dad?” Peter said with a sweet smile on his face. Tony smiled back at his son, but his face dropped when Peter spoke again. “May raised me right.”

“You’re such a little punk sometimes Tesoro!” Peter started laughing, clapping his hands together. He felt his Spider-sense going off, turning to face the elevator as it opened, revealing Sam, Bucky and an unknown taller male. He was black, with deep brown eyes and a cropped afro on his head. He was a bit taller than both Bucky and Sam and had a slight frown on his face.

“Hey guys, what’re you doing here?” Peter asked, uncrossing his legs.

“Remember the other day, I said I had a recommendation for your team?” Sam started. “Well, this is a friend of mine, Elijah Bradley. He goes by Eli though.”

“Nice to meet you Eli. I’m Peter.” 

“Yeah, I know.” Eli said, looking completely uninterested in what was happening. 

“As you can tell, Eli’s quite the charmer.” Bucky said, wrapping his arms around Steve’s shoulders. “Play nice Bradley!” 

“Fine,” Eli said, rolling his eyes. “Sam’s been a mentor of mine since I was like 14.”

“I served with his mom for a few years and after I met Cap, I started training Eli to hopefully join the Avengers at some point.”

“No offense kid, but Sam, how could he join the Avengers? ” Tony asked, sipping the last of his coffee.

“I’m not a regular human. After Captain America was created, my Gramps became the next experiment. He didn’t get all the same powers as Captain America, but he did get super strength and some of the speed. I inherited them.”

“So, we’d have another enhanced human on the team?” Peter said, looking at his dad. “It’d make sense to have more like us.”

“It’s your decision Kiddo.”

“It’s kind of a no brainer to me.” Peter said with a shrug. He stood up, extending his hand to Eli. “Welcome to the Young Avengers.”

* * *

Peter, Tony and Natasha walked down to the Conference Room, Natasha having taken Steve’s place in the meetings. Bucky and Sam asked Steve to go train Eli. They sat down in the Conference Room and sat down, Nat seeming equally as uninterested in going to the meetings as both Tony and Peter, if not more. 

“How many more people do we have to interview today?” Nat said, looking at her nails.

“I think Ross set up another three interviews.” Tony said.

“I really hope they’re enhanced humans, it’ll make things so much easier when it comes to missions and stuff.” 

“Peter, having enhanced humans on the team doesn’t really change things,” Tony started. “Rhodey and I have both managed with our suits, Clint with his arrows, Nat with...everything she does and Rooster with his military training and his wings.”

“I know the Avengers aren’t all enhanced, but having more enhanced in the Junior division will help.”

“I agree with Pete, Tony.” Nat chimed in, leaning forward in her chair. “If we didn’t have the likes of Steve, Bucky, Bruce and Wanda, we wouldn’t have gotten through half our battles.”

“I resent that Romanoff!” 

“You would, dad.” Peter said laughing. “You hate being wrong.”

“Shut up.” Tony said with a pout. “FRIDAY, can you send in the next interviewee please Girl?”

“Of course Boss.” 

“Who’s next anyway?” Peter asked, looking at the file in front of him.

“Gwen Stacy.” Nat said, narrowing her eyes. “Isn’t that the name of the Police Captain’s daughter Tony?”

“I think it is. What can she do?”

“The same things as your son!” Gwen said from the doorway. “Well, without shooting webs out of my wrists.”

“Wait, what?” Peter said, tilting his head.

“Okay, don’t do that with your head. You look like a puppy.” 

“What’s wrong with looking like a puppy?”

“You’re a 16 year old Spider-Nerd, there’s no need to add ‘dog’ to that mix too.” Gwen said, sitting down across from the heroes.

“So Gwen, how did you get your powers?”

“I ate 7000 spiders until I gained my powers.” She said with a straight face.

“What? Really?” Peter asked, earning a laugh from Tony and Natasha.

“No, not really. I was bitten by a radioactive spider when I was at Oscorp.” She turned and looked at Tony. “I thought you said he was a genius?”

“You too?” Peter said, looking at his dad.

“That Norman Osborne really has a lot to answer for.” Tony said under his breath.

“I almost died, spent a couple of days in a medically induced coma, before waking up with insane powers. I told my dad about them and he put me in touch with General Ross so I could train and learn to use my powers. But I’ve never had any tech like you have. I’ve never had the web-shooters or anything. Just learned hand to hand combat.”

“I can totally develop web-shooters for you!” Peter said enthusiastically. 

“Wow, he really is a puppy, isn’t he?” Gwen said, looking at Tony and Nat.

“Try living with it.” Tony said, patting his son on the shoulder. 

* * *

After Gwen left, Natasha excused herself and made her way back to the common room, leaving Peter and Tony on their own. 

“Pete, you feeling okay about all of this?”

“Yeah.” Peter said, too quickly. “I mean, I’m a little overwhelmed but I’m okay. I think as soon as the interviews are done, I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want to call Harley down for the next few interviews? It’s going to be his team too.”

“He’s working on MJ’s suit, I want him to finish it as soon as possible.”

“I went downstairs earlier and helped with MJ’s suit. Potato boy’s doing a pretty good job on the suit. You and I might need to go help him though. We want the suit ready for training starting next week.”

“Next week?”

“Yeah, why wait? As soon as the team is filled, we better start training the team, so that if another invasion from Space or another HYDRA uprising happens, we have two different lines of defense.”

“Are we expecting another alien invasion?”

“No, but you can never be too sure.” The door knocked, causing the Stark men to turn sharply. They saw two people standing. One looked to be a tall, muscular looking blond boy, who could pass for a high school quarterback. Beside him was a somewhat tall woman, with shoulder length blond hair and deep brown eyes. She was dressed in a comfortable sweater and a pair of worn jeans. Tony waved his hand, ushering the pair in.

“Mr Stark, it’s nice to meet you!” The young man said, smiling a very charming smile as he shook Tony’s hand. “My name’s Teddy Altman and this,” He motioned to the woman beside him. “Is my mother.”

“You brought your mother to a job interview?” Tony said with a smirk.

“He didn’t bring me Stark, I was invited...By Nick Fury.” She said, deadpanned. “The name’s Carol Danvers, but you might’ve heard of me by my codename, Captain Marvel.”

“Never heard of you.” Tony said, looking the woman square in the eye.

“I’m sorry about him,” Peter said, looking at Teddy.

“No need to apologise, she’s just the same!” 

“Dad, Ms Danvers, can we get on with the interview?”

“Sorry Tesoro,” Tony said.

“Sorry my little prince,” Carol chimed in.

“So Teddy, if Nick Fury sent you, I assume you have some kind of ability?” Peter asked, looking at the taller boy.

“I do have powers. I can shapeshift, I have super strength, speed, super healing, I can kind of fly too,” Teddy explained.

“How did you get powers?”

“I was actually born with them. I inherited powers from both of my parents.”

“He’s half Kree, who are basically intergalactic supersoldiers, and half Skrull, who are shapeshifters.”

“So you’re an alien?” Peter asked.

“I prefer Intergalactic American.”

“Well, I won’t ask any more questions. Teddy, welcome to the team!” Peter said, extending his hand to the other boy.

“Really? Thanks so much Mr Stark!” The blond boy said excitedly.

“Please, call me Peter.” Peter said with a smile. Peter, Tony, Teddy and Carol spent the next 20 minutes talking about Carol’s past with Fury and about everything Peter had done in the last week. Carol seemed to relax a little and Tony was back to making jokes and teasing his son. Peter couldn’t help but think how Teddy would be a great fit for his ever growing team - his excitement level envying Peter’s to some degree.

* * *

After Carol and Teddy left, Peter and Tony had another interview with a young latina girl, named America Chavez. She showed off her powers of super strength and speed, and created a portal in the middle of the conference room. Peter was in awe of how powerful she seemed, but the girl was so laid back, she didn’t seem to register Peter’s praise. 

Tony reminded Peter that Wanda had wanted to talk to him, so before heading to the lab to hang out with Harley before bed, Peter made his way down to Wanda’s apartment in the tower and knocked on the door. The door opened on it’s own and Peter walked in and saw Wanda sitting on the sofa.

“Peter, I was wondering when you’d come see me.” Wanda said with a smile.

“I’m really sorry it’s so late Wanda. I’ve been stuck in interviews since I got home from school.”

“I know, Natasha stopped by earlier and told me. I would’ve understood if you’d waited until tomorrow morning before coming to see me.”

“I like you too much to keep you waiting, you know that Wanda!” Peter said with a smile. 

“So, I guess you’re wondering why I wanted to see you, right?”

“Maybe a little,” Peter said with a soft smile.

“Well, nobody knows this yet, but I was pregnant not too long ago.”

“You were pregnant?”

“Yes, and I had the babies.”

“Babies? As in, more than one?”

“I had twin boys - Billy and Tommy.”

“Congratulations Wanda! Who’s the father?”

“Vision is. We wanted to have a child together and we used my powers and Vision’s connection to the mind stone to help me fall pregnant. The thing is, the pregnancy didn’t last very long.”

“What do you mean?”

“I had the babies within 24 hours of falling pregnant. The twins were born about 2 weeks ago and because of their powers, they’re not newborn babies anymore.”

“Wait, what?”

“They’re both teenagers now Peter. And they both have powers. Billy has the same powers as me and Tommy has Pietro’s speed.”

“Can I meet them?” Peter asked, excitedly.

“BOYS, CAN YOU COME OUT HERE PLEASE?” Wanda called out. Two boys ran out from the room. They were both around the same height as Peter. Billy was slightly shorter than Tommy, with dark brown hair and deep hazel eyes. He had broad shoulders and was dressed in a black t-shirt, with a white button down shirt over it, along with a pair of light grey jeans. Tommy had white hair, much like Pietro’s. He was a lot leaner than Billy, which made sense, given his powers. He wore a baggy white t-shirt and a pair of deep green sweatpants. Peter smiled at the two boys.

“It’s great to meet you both!” Peter said with a large smile.

“It’s nice to meet you Peter,” Both boys said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed. 

* * *

After spending 30 minutes getting to know the twins, Peter made his way down to his lab, where he knew Harley was probably still working and waiting on him.

“Hey Harls,” Peter said, walking in, sitting down at his workstation.

“Long day Handsome?” Harley said, leaning over the table, taking hold of Peter’s hand. Harley could stop the smile that crept up on his face when he noticed the Stark boy’s blush.

“You have no idea!” Peter said, laughing, trying to ignore how hot his face felt. “How’s work on MJ’s suit going?”

“Your ol’ man came down earlier and did some work on it and I’ve been tinkering around with it. I think it’ll be ready in a few days… Or at least the Mark I will be.”

“So, I was thinking Harley…” 

“Well that’s never a good sign darlin’,” Harley teased.

“How are we going to work the team when you go back to Tennessee?”

“Your dad and I have been talking about that. We called my mama earlier and we agreed that I can stay here...Indefinitely.”

“We should go get ice cream tomorrow. You know, to celebrate!”

“I think we should do more than just ice cream babe.”

“How about dinner and a movie?”

“They’re playing Empire again, aren’t they?”

“Of course not!” Peter said, feigning innocence. “I’m offended that you think I would only want to see Empire.” Harley gave Peter a knowing smirk, which made Peter feel like he’d gone weak at the knees. “Fine. They’re playing A New Hope.”

“I knew it was Star Wars! You’re lucky you’re cute Stark.” Harley said, letting go of Peter’s hand, walking back to Michelle’s suit. “Since you’re pickin’ the movie, I’m choosin’ where we eat.”

“Sounds like a deal.” Peter said, standing up. “I’m gonna go get my homework, but just so you know, I think we’ve managed to build our team.” Peter pressed the elevator button, stepping in.

“Already?”

“Yeah and next weekend, the Young Avengers...will assem-” Peter said, as the elevator door closed on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment with your ideas and what you think of the story so far. As of the end of this chapter, here's the line up of the Young Avengers, along with their codenames and who I'm picturing portraying them:  
> Peter Stark (Spider-Man) - Tom Holland  
> Harley Keener (Iron Lad) - Ty Simpkins  
> Michelle Jones (Iron Heart) - Zendaya  
> Ned Leeds (Guy In The Chair) - Jacob Batalon  
> Shuri (The Panther) - Letitia Wright  
> Harry Osborne (Hobgoblin) - Harrison Osterfield  
> Gwen Stacy (Spider-Gwen) - Kiernan Shipka  
> Kate Bishop (Lady Hawkeye) - Hailee Steinfeld  
> Eli Bradley (Patriot) - Trevor Jackson  
> Teddy Altman (Hulkling) - Owen Patrick Joyner  
> America Chavez (Miss America) - Jenna Ortega  
> Billy Maximoff (Wiccan) - George Sear  
> Tommy Maximoff (Speed) - Tanner Buchanan


End file.
